Todo Pasa
by Megkiss
Summary: Dicen por ahy que nuestras acciones repercuten en nuestro futuro pero ¿Puede nuestro futuro salvar nuestro presente?
1. Chapter 1

**TODO PASA**

"**Everything Happens"**

**Nota del autor:**

Dicen por hay que la práctica hace al maestro, espero sinceramente que eso sea cierto. Esta es mi segunda historia, es un poco más larga que la primera y esta entre fantasía, acción y romance. De nuevo les pido el favor de que me den su opinión al respecto y cualquier idea, recomendación será gratamente aceptada. Por cierto los personajes pertenecen a fox.

**Capitulo Uno**

**Sueños**

**Año 2035.Algún**** lugar en las afueras de Washington **

Su sueño había sido placentero, había soñado que estaba con sus padres, sus tíos, su nueva esposa y su hermana, juntos almorzando en los hermosos y apacibles jardines del Jeffersonian, todos estaban felices, juntos, no se escuchaban los constantes bombardeos, no habla un clamor general de tristeza por las miles de victimas que los constantes ataques militares del enemigo causaban. De pronto un temblor a lo lejos ( Lo cual dedujo era resultado de algún misil) lo saco de su maravilloso sueño. Lentamente su mente volvió a la realidad, aquella donde los días soleados no existían, donde su hermana había muerto camino a la universidad, donde lo único que podía recordar era el sonido de las bombas cayendo y la falta de esperanza en los rostros de la gente.

Se supone que la esperanza es la luz que nos lleva a la paz y la verdad por poco se había dado por vencido, pero algo en el fondo de su mente (empírico hasta los huesos) le recordó que todo esto quizás estaba a punto de cambiar.

Ryan Hodgins Montenegro, había aprendido una dura lección junto a su familia, pelear para sobrevivir. La casa familiar que antes había sido conocida por su belleza ahora era un Bunquer militar. Después de la muerte de su hermana, su padre había decidido extremar las medidas de seguridad de tal manera que ellos dormían en la parte baja de la casa que había sido reestructurada como refugio anti-bombas mientras arriba tenían las oficinas y laboratorio general. Viendo su reloj, se dio cuenta de que todavía era muy temprano (1:00am para ser exacto) sabiendo que faltaban solo cuatro horas para que la mayor misión de su vida comenzara, la ansiedad le impedía dormir, mas sin embargo no se levanto. Quería pasar el mayor tiempo posible junto a la mujer que yacía dormida en sus brazos. Su esposa. Con su mano trazo suavemente el contorno de su cara, acarició sus mejillas y toco sus labios, sorprendiéndose de cómo aun dormida el cuerpo de su esposa respondía a el.

Se habían conocido desde siempre así que literalmente no podía imaginarse que seria su vida sin ella y siendo sincero, si el no supiera mejor diría que desde pequeño se había enamorado de ella(Su madre siempre le comentaba que desde pequeño solo quería estar con ella y de cómo la celaba aun con los niños del jardín) y como no amarla, si para el era la mujer mas perfecta. De ojos café verdoso, cabello rojizo, piel blanca y cremosa el solo verla causaba que perdiera el aliento, eso sin contar que era en extremo inteligente (C.I 289) y además tenia el don de entender a la gente. Ella era la personificación del perfecto equilibrio entre la mente y el corazón. Mas el miedo que le consumía las entrañas era el peor ya que en cuatro horas ella emprendería un viaje único en su tipo, peligroso en el cual sabia podía perderla pero también estaba conciente que justamente este viaje podría salvarlos a todos.

**Año 2007.**** Washington **

Temperance Brennan se levanto de golpe, de nuevo había soñado con el, su respiración entrecortada y el sudor que bañaba su cuerpo lo confirmaban. Hacia casi dos semanas que había comenzado a soñar con su amigo y compañero Seely Booth de una manera que bueno, causaban toda una serie de reacciones químicas que estaba encontrando muy difícil de controlar, desde que estando un poco pasado de copas (En la casi boda de Ángela) Booth sin previo aviso la había besado de tal manera que ella sintió como el mundo se iba desvaneciendo lentamente, pero lo mas triste era que el, de golpe, después del beso había caído dormido al piso y según los eventos de los siguientes días al parecer no recordaba absolutamente nada. Temperance sin embardo se encontraba en extremo confundida y angustiada. Si bien nunca pensó que Booth la besaría(bueno si lo había pensado, analizado, soñado, imaginado) de pronto se encontró queriendo mas, al parecer solo con ese beso Temperance se había vuelto adicta al sabor de los labios de aquel hombre y es que cuando los labios de el finalmente tocaron los suyos, habían desembocado un rió de intensas emociones que por tanto tiempo habían luchado por salir.

Ahora se encontraba queriendo mas, añorando mas, buscando la menor excusa para tocarlo, para estar cerca de el y lo peo era que aparte de tener que cuidarse de las miradas de Ángela que ya sospechaba que algo estaba pasando, el no tenia ni idea de lo que había causado.

El estado en el que se encontraba era ilogico eh inaceptable para ella, esa angustia por no tenerlo cerca la estaba llevando al borde de su paciencia (que era poca por cierto) asi que decidio que ese dia haria algo al respecto. Temperance Brennan siempre obtenia lo que queria y esta vez no iba a ser la excepción.


	2. Juramento

**Nota :** OK este salio un poco largo pero necesitaba explicar que es lo que pasa con Ryan en el futuro y esas cosas que son importantes para la historia, posiblemente sea algo aburrido el capitulo pero prometo que ya se va a poner mejor ok. Los personajes son de Fox no míos.

**Capitulo dos**

**Juramento**

**Año 2031**

En el laboratorio de ingeniería del Jeffersonian.

Si Zack no dejaba de dar vueltas en la puerta lo mas seguro era que abriría un hueco en el piso, en su mente repasaba paso a paso la lista de cosas necesarias para que todo saliera bien y es que si sus cálculos eran correctos solo tendrían una oportunidad antes de que la batería de mercurio se sobrecargara y perdieran talvez la ultima oportunidad que tendrían de cambiar las cosas, pero lo que mas le preocupaba no era si iban a perder millones si esto no funcionaba, tampoco que si Ángela y Temperance llegaban a descubrir lo que estaban a punto de hacer lo asesinarían. Su mayor preocupación era la que desde que nació había sido su adoración. Su sobrina. Una niña preciosa que desde el primer día que con sus pequeñas manitas se aferro a el como presintiendo la ausencia de su padre, conquisto su corazón y desde ese momento , el joven científico hizo un silencioso juramento a la memoria del padre de la bebe, al amigo y compañero que tanto le enseño y que todos extrañaban, de cuidar y proteger a esa pequeña, juramento que había cumplido al pie de la letra y es que aun después de que sus dos hijos (ambos varones9 Aquamarine siempre habría de tener un lugar especial en su corazón. Sin embargo la culpa de exponerla a un viaje como el que ella estaba a punto de realizar rompía su corazón.

El ruido de pasos, el sonido de la puerta y lo que parecían ser la voces de una pareja discutiendo, trasportaron al científico por unos momentos al pasado cuando era un inexperto estudiante trabajando en su doctorado y observaba como su maestra y el compañero de esta siempre discutían hasta por la mas mínima razón.

"Tío Zack, Tío Zack" Ryan intento llamar la atención de su tío pero al parecer estaba en esos momentos de análisis cuando se desconectaba de mundo, así que se acerco lo mas que pudo al oído y grito llamando a Zack provocando que este, del susto, saltara tirando la taza de café que sostenía en la mano.

Mientras que Zack intentaba regular la respuesta de estrés causada por el más travieso de sus sobrinos sintió unos brazos envolviendo por la espalda y reconoció el olor a lilas.

"Hola princesa" volteándose para ver a la joven que continuaba sonriendo después de la travesura de su esposo.

"Hola tío, por favor disculpa a Ryan ya sabes como es"

"Claro que se como es. No se me olvida que fue el culpable de que el pastel que su madre me dio por mi cumpleaños 38 de pronto se convirtió en un nido de insectos" (volteando a ver su sobrino que hacia un pobre trabajo ocultando la risa)

"jajajajaja, no puedo creer que todavía te acuerdes de esa pequeña broma tío"

"¿Pequeña? Tuve episodio paranoicos involucrando insectos y comida como por dos meses Ryan"

"Jajajajajajajaja, tío yo solo tenia 8 años y además acababa de descubrir lo interesante de las cucarachas"

"En fin, pasando a lo que nos tiene aquí esta madrugada, porque nonos concentramos en prepararnos para esto en vez de recordar viejos rencores"

Ambos hombres voltearon a ver a la joven quien se encontraba utilizando esa sonrisa con la que derretía a todos y la ayudaba a conseguir siempre lo que quería.

"Sabes" se escucho la voz de Zack quien se alejo de la pareja y se dirigió al panel central. "Tus padres también discutían todo el tiempo".

Ryan sabiendo la enorme tristeza que Aqua siempre sentía al oír sobre aquel maravilloso hombre que no había conocido se acerco a si esposa y la abrazo fuertemente.

"¿Sabes amor? Si esto sale como lo esperamos vas a poder conocerlo"

Aqua quien había intentado por todos los medios, retener las lágrimas sonrió ante la idea de que talvez las cosas si podrían cambiar

"Bien muchachos , suficiente miel por ahora, ya es tiempo" dijo Zack regresando del panel.


	3. promesa

**Capitulo tres**

**Promesas**

**Nota del autor: **esta es la continuación del capitulo dos como se me hizo muy largo bueno decidí hacerlo en dos capítulos, después de este las cosas se van a poder interesantes :).

"¿Amor estas segura de esto?"

"Ryan, tranquilo ya habíamos hablado de esto"

"Es que es muy peligroso y preferiría ir yo que hacerte pasar a ti por todo esto"

"Amor estaré bien, lo prometo. Además si todo sale bien, podremos tener la boda que siempre soñamos con todos aquellos que perdimos".

Si bien el temor que Ryan sentía le estaba partiendo el corazón ; al ver en los ojos de Aqua la esperanza y seguridad de que toso saldría bien, recordó una vez mas porque era que no podía vivir sin ella, sin su fuerza, sin su esperanza porque eso era ella para el. Su esperanza.

Lentamente y conciente de que estaba interrumpiendo, Zack se acerco a los dos muchachos tosiendo para llamar su atención. Los dos jóvenes que permanecían fuertemente abrazados y que al parecer habían perdido la conciencia d que no estaban solos rápidamente se separaron un poco apenados por su falta de atención a lo que Zack solo respondió con una sonrisa.

Acercándose a Aqua le entrego lo que le pareció a la joven ser un antiguo game boy y antes de que ella preguntara el científico comenzó su explicación.

"Lo que tienes en tus manos es el dispositivo receptor de el viaje, si el no podrás regresar ni comunicarte con nosotros. Aqua escucha muy bien (en tono de seriedad) lo que vamos a hacer es, mediante el portal dimensional, abrir una grieta en el espacio que con los cálculos correctos te transportaran exactamente al día cuando todo comenzó, solo tenemos unos segundos antes de que el sistema se sobrecargue y se queme por el exceso de hidrógenos que la fusión va a producir. Es muy importante que una vez logres hacer contacto no reveles información sobre nuestra actual situación ya que podría tener graves repercusiones."

Aqua escuchaba atentamente las instrucciones que Zack le daba ya no deseaba arruinar las cosas.

"! Ah! y una cosa mas pequeña, cuídate de tu tía Ángela"

"¿A que te refieres con que se tiene que cuidar de mama?" pregunto Ryan un poco confundido.

"Por que si tu crees que tu madre es una psíquica con una doble vida niño, no sabes como era de joven. Ella fue la que se encargo de que tu hermosa esposa aquí presente fuera concebida y créeme cuando te digo (dirigiéndose a Aqua) Ángela va a saber que algo pasa"

"¿Alguna otra recomendación tío?"

"No princesa solo que te cuides y recuerda que tienes una familia que te estará esperando" abrazando a su sobrina.

"¿Familia? O no tío (Salo asustada la joven) que le vamos a decir a mama y a mi suegra?"

"No se preocupen por eso, Jack ya se encargo de entretenerlas, al menos por un mes estarán de viaje así que tenemos el tiempo justo, prepárense haremos esto en (mirando su reloj) 5 minutos."

"¿Tío?"

"¿Si?"

"¿Pero cómo es posible que me pueda comunicar con ustedes desde el pasado y como sabré en que lugar estará el portal para regresar?

Washington 2007

Como cada lunes Temperance Brennan entro a su oficina a las 7:00 a.m. deseosa por distraerse con su trabajo haber si de esta manera podía bajar su ansiedad y si no, bueno iría al Gim con unas horas de ejercicio intenso estaba segura, le caería muy bien, como desahogo al menos por un tiempo. Después de revisar algunos expedientes que había dejado la semana pasada inconclusos se dirigió a la oficina de Ángela, nadie mejor que ella para ayudarla con su actual problema. Casi podía ver la cara de su amiga cuando, después de casi tres años por fin admitiría que estaba irremediablemente infectada con lo que había decidido llamar el Síndrome Booth ya que al parecer ese hombre había infectado cada célula de su ser y pensándolo bien prefería tener a una Ángela saltando como conejo y con una sonrisa instalada todo el tiempo que pasar un solo día mas sintiéndose como se sentía, mas no fue solo hasta que vio la oficina de Ángela cerrada, recordó que su amiga no volvería por otras tres semanas.

"¡Perfecto! Esto es perfecto y ahora ¿que voy a hacer?

JAJAJAJA, pobre Huesos siempre la dejo así o mas desesperada pero bueno pronto las cosas se van a poner mejor, el próximo capitulo Aqua por fin conocerá a Ángela y al resto de los nerds, si tienen recomendaciones o ideas no duden en mandármelas para incluirlas en la historia al igual que sus opiniones se los agradeceré mucho : )


	4. Su historia

**Capitulo Cuatro**

**Su historia**

**Nota Del autor:** OK este es el cuarto capitulo solo se basa en el futuro, ya que creí que era necesario conocer un poquito mas de la historia de Ryan y Aqua antes de continuar. Por cierto también tengo que confesar algo, nunca me eh enamorado y por lo mismo nunca eh dejado que alguien me bese pues para mi un beso es algo muy personal. Como se pondrán imaginar las partes que relatan besos pues fueron un poco confusas para escribirlas, antes hice trabajo de investigación, leí como 100 fics (sin exagerar) para ver como manejaban la parte de los besos, así que les pido disculpas si no sale muy bien.

Los personajes le pertenecen a FOX.

Año 2031

"Listo, los códigos ya están incluidos, regresaras exactamente a finales de agosto del 2007 justo cuando los padres de Ryan regresan de su primera luna de miel"

Cito Zack sin levantar ni una sola vez la mirada de la computadora

"Pero tío, mis papas se casaron a finales del 2008" aclaro Ryan un poco confundido y pensándolo bien necesitaba mas cafeína ya que su cerebro al parecer quería dejar de trabajar pues había olvidado la "casi boda" que según la historia que su madre le había contado había sido en el 2007.

"UPS perdón creo que había olvidado su primer intento"

"Ryan por favor, un poco mas de atención en nuestra actual situación no nos caería mal ¡eh!"

"Lo siento tío"

"Muy bien, antes de finalmente abrir el acceso al agujero de gusano, ¿tienes alguna pregunta princesa?"

Pregunto Zack dirigiéndose a Aqua sin poder ocultar la preocupación disfrazada de seriedad en su voz.

Aqua, quien pareció no escuchar a Zack, movió sus ojos entre Ryan y Zack. Entre el hombre que el había sido casi lo mas cercano que podía imaginar a un padre y también al hombre con el que había crecido, soñado, llorado cuando la vida a pesar de ser tan jóvenes de cierta manera , se había enseñado con ellos cuando de la manera mas cruel Ryan, había tenido que cargar desde la universidad hasta el punto de seguridad mas cercano el cuerpo sin vida de su hermana, quien había perdido parte del cráneo cuando el tenia tan solo 16 años( Después se supo que había sido un atentado dirigido ala familia del Joven) o cuando a los 15 años de la manera mas traumática posible Aqua conoció al hombre culpable de la muerte de su padre y del secuestro de su tía Ángela y su madre ya que al parecer este hombre quien se había fugado de la prisión creía que si presionaba a su madre utilizando a Aqua como rehén, esta aceptaría volver de nuevo con el. Esa semana fue la pero de su vida; si bien Sullivan (así se llamaba aquel hombre) se la paso diciendo lo mucho que amaba a su madre Aqua no corrió con la misma suerte ya que al parecer ella le recordaba a su padre, el hombre que según Sullivan era el culpable de su desdicha.

Cuando finalmente la encontraron, tenia tres costillas rotas, el fémur izquierdo y clavícula fracturados. Ryan había pasado casi las 24 horas de los siguientes cuatro días sin separarse de ella y aunque por todos los medios Ángela, Jack y aun su madre habían intentado que el joven quien contaba solo con 17 años, continuara con sus actividades diarias no lograron separarlo de ella, solo se paraba para ir al baño y a cambiarse de ropa. No fue sino hasta el cuarto día que Aqua le aseguro que iba a estar bien y le pidió fuera a descansar que Ryan forzosamente acepto "Solo descansar lo necesario para volver" no sin antes con lagrimas en los ojos decirle lo asustado que había estado, lo culpable que se sentía por no haberla protegido y jurarle que mientras el viviera nadie mas volvería a lastimarla jamás.

En ese momento que pareció congelarse en el tiempo Aqua vio en aquellos ojos azul cielo llenos de lagrimas, la esperanza de un futuro y un amor tan grande que ella pudo sentir como su propio corazón estaba a punto de estallar ante la revelación de aquellos sentimientos que habían crecido y madurado junto con ellos. Lentamente y con algo de dolor Aqua levanto su mano para con sus dedos secar las lágrimas que corrían por el rostro de quien había sido su compañero de travesuras, su mejor amigo y ahora (sin miedo a admitirlo) el dueño de su corazón, gesto al que Ryan respondió besando la palma de su lastimada mano.

Con dificultad la joven quien tuvo que esforzarse para poder encontrar una posición cómoda, con su mano atrajo el rostro del joven hacia si y suavemente como buscando lavar con esto el dolor que se reflejaba ene. Rostro de Ryan, rozo por primera vez sus labios con los de el en una silenciosa proclamación de sentimientos, confesado su imperativa necesidad de el, de su presencia, de su amor hablando sin hablar. Su primer beso que se convirtió en la promesa de que nunca más volvería a tener un primer beso de nuevo pues sus labios habían quedado marcados por el amor. Por Ryan Hodgins Montenegro.

Unos brazos a su alrededor la trajeron de vuelta a su realidad y encontró aquellos ojos tan conocidos mirándola profundamente, en los cuales vio todo el amor y toda la esperanza que podía necesitar.

"Amor, tengo miedo (abrazando a su esposo) ¿Qué va pasar con nosotros si todo sale como se espera?"

Ryan se había prometido no llorar y la verdad era que el mismo no sabía que iba a pasar, lo único que tenía seguro era su amor por ella.

"Bebe (acariciando su rostro) yo te encontrare, no olvides que no importan que pase, donde estemos o cuan lejos nos separen, tu y yo siempre nos volveremos a encontrar".

Aqua quien se encontraba cómodamente instalada en los brazos de su esposo, retrocedió lo suficiente para poder ver su rostro, intentando memorizar cada detalle, cada lunar, cada cicatriz hasta que los labios de Ryan inesperadamente reclamaron los suyos. Después de succionar cuidadosamente el labio inferior de esa boca de la cual no podía tener suficiente , Ryan trazo con su lengua el contorno del labio inferior de Aqua, como pidiendo permiso para poder continuar a lo que Aqua accedió sin demorar y cuando finalmente sus lenguas se encontraron, Ryan quien estaba abrazando a la joven por la cintura sintió como las rodillas de esta de pronto se debilitaron, a lo que el respondió abrazándola mas fuerte y ella que tenia los brazos alrededor de su cuello, aumento la fuerza de su abrazo atrayéndolo aun mas hacia ella profundizando el beso, dejándose llevar por aquellas conocidas emociones que la invadían cada vez que Ryan la tocaba.

Amor, ternura, deseo, desesperación, pasion. De alguna manera Ryan había logrado expresar todas las emociones que lo llenaban en ese beso, tan perfecto, tan placentero y es que bien sabia el seria el ultimo, al menos por un largo tiempo.

Cuando la necesidad por llenar sus pulmones con oxigeno fue mas fuerte que su deseo por fundirse y ser uno en ese beso, los jóvenes se separaron para respirar pero sin perder el contacto físico. Frente con frente, ojos cerrados Aqua escucho como Ryan le susurraba al oído lo mucho que la amaba.

"Yo también te amo, mas de lo que pueda decir"

Los dos jóvenes sonrieron mutuamente y luego voltearon ya que el ruido como de cien vidrios quebrándose llamo su atención, de pronto Zack apareció de la nada y maleta en mano dirigiéndose a Aqua exclamo:

"Ya es tiempo"

Sin querer de verdad Ryan dejo ir la mano de su esposa quien rápidamente desapareció detrás de una cortina de humo. Lo último que escucho fue un susurro que el viento trajo a sus oídos.

"Amor, te encontrare. Yo siempre te encontrare"


	5. Familia

**Capitulo 5**

"**FAMILIA"**

**Nota del autor:** les pido mil y una disculpa por la demora en entregarles este nuevo capitulo, pero digamos que mi musa se puso los moños y exigió vacaciones dejándome solita por mucho tiempo, con eso de que las musas se mandan su carácter:)

Por cierto muchas gracias a todas las personas que me han puesto su opinión sobre la historia, enserio se los agradezco mucho sus comentarios.

Los personajes le pertenecen a Fox

**Washington 2007**

**Lunes 6:00pm**

Habían pasado ya 8 semanas desde que una noche Temperance había tomado la decisión de actuar sobre sus sentimientos, pero como siempre su lado racional había ganado y de nuevo había levantado las barreras que tanto le había costado quitar. Durante el tiempo que Ángela no había estado, Temperance se había limitado al mas mínimo contacto con Seely tanto en el trabajo como en lo personal, situación que no había pasado desapercibida para Ángela quien a través de las llamadas frecuentes a su amiga había podido notar que algo andaba realmente mal sin embargo y a pesar de las horas , noches y días que había dedicado a analizar la situación, intentando convencerse de que su actitud era la correcta, algo dentro de ella se sentía morir cada vez que lo rechazaba o cada vez que el intentaba hablar. De alguna manera Temperance había pasado a esconderse para evitar el dolor a causárselo ella misma por negarse a aceptar una realidad mayor que ella en todos los sentidos y que no podía ser medida en ningún laboratorio (Aunque eso haría todo más fácil de entender).

**Washington 2007**

**Martes 10:30 a.m.**

Quien viera de lejos a Ángela Montenegro no pensaría e una feliz mujer que acababa de regresar con su casi esposo de un viaje romántico de dos meses por la india y el caribe. No, por el contrario pensaría que alguien (no muy inteligente por cierto) había provocado el enojo de la artista, el cual era evidente en su seño fruncido, caminar pesado y la ausencia de su muy amable sonrisa por lo cual, la gente del Jeffersonian que la veía pasar inteligentemente decidieron no ponerse en el camino de la artista bajo riesgo físico y es que Ángela solo tenia un objetivo en su muy enojada/enamorada/frustrada/artística mente. La oficina de Temperance Brennan.

**Martes 11:30 a.m.**

Seely Booth ya o sabia que pensar y para un hombre que estaba acostumbrado a tener el control de cada situación la actitud de Temperance en cierta manera estaba sacando lo mejor de el y es que las semanas después de la "casi boda" se parecían mas a un viaje en montaña rusa. Primero se encontró con una mujer mas receptiva, mas emocional que de algún modo, el había llegado a pensar, muy sutilmente le había revelado (nada mas un poquito) que ella lo necesitaba y no solo "por su linda cara" si no en todo lo que conllevaba el concepto de necesitar en ese pequeño mundo paralelo que ambos habían creado; no solo por la química (que en ciertas situaciones podría catalogarse como explosiva) innegable que existía entre los dos o porque cuando el mundo se le venia encima el había estado hay para protegerle, si no como algo mas, algo único, algo especial. Como si ella por fin hubiera encontrado la respuesta a la pregunta que por tanto tiempo la había perseguido, que no importaba su pasado, ni sus miedos, ni lo mucho que huyera de la inevitable realidad yendo a una excavación al otro lado del mundo o distrayéndose con cualquiera en el camino, el único lugar en el mundo hecho a la medida de las necesidades de Temperance o mas específicamente Huesos, el lugar al que ella pertenecía eran los fuertes y protectores brazos de Seely Booth pero de nuevo el carrito bajo en picada y las ultimas semanas se había topado con la "vieja Brennan". La que no lo quería cerca, la que no tenia tiempo para el. La que encontraba cualquier excusa para no salir a investigar al acampo y la verdad era que el no recordaba haber hecho nada malo para que ella actuara así.

Fueron tardes enteras donde a pesar de estar con Parker o en el trabajo su mente siempre regresaba a ella. Mentalmente repasaba cada uno de sus recuerdos para ver que era lo que había hecho y por mas que le daba vueltas no encontraba ni cabeza ni pies a el asunto pero una corazonada que ya tenia varios días atormentándolo le decía que esta situación era culpa suya y lo peor era que el no sabia porque.

Habían pasado más de dos años desde que habían comenzado a trabajar juntos , después a ser amigos muy cercanos y de pronto sin darse cuenta esa terca, en extremo inteligente, sensible y a veces estrellada mujer se convirtió en parte de "su familia" y no es que la viera como una hermana ni nada por el estilo si no que para el era como si ella fuera de algún modo su pareja y el resto de los nerds sus primos o hermanos o algo, pero eso si muy cercanos a su corazón y aunque su orgullo no dejaba que lo admitiera en palabras, justo en el primer cajón de la derecha en su escritorio, cubierto por una bolsa de chocolates se encontraba el portarretratos que Parker le había dado por el día del padre, portarretratos que resguardaba fielmente una foto de Booth, Huesos y sus Nerds. Al ver las sonrisas en la fotografía no pudo más que pensar, en que esa era "Su familia.

**Avance:**

En el siguiente capitulo Aqua llega finalmente al Jeffersonian y Ángela anuncia la llegada de su hija quien tiene cinco años:)


	6. Miedos y desconocidos

**Capitulo 6**

**Miedos y desconocidos**

**Nota del autor:** Que creen? Esa bendita musa esta bien terca y todavía tengo problemas con ella pero ya estamos próximas a llegar a un acuerdo o al menos eso espero : ).

Por cierto ahora los pensamientos de los personajes van a estar marcados por el signo y sus diálogos por las comillas.

"Temperance Brennan, en pocas frases no complicadas, cero charla antropológica y ningún intento por burlar mi muy conocida inteligencia interpersonal, explícame ¿que demonios esta pasando contigo?"

Si bien el portazo no había llamado su atención, la repentina presencia de su muy bronceada y enojada mejor amiga si lo había logrado, levantando la mirada del monitor de la computadora a su amiga no pudo evitar sentirse como niña de cuatro años a quien acaban de descubrir después de hacer una travesura. Temperance respiro profundo y ante las amenazas por parte de Ángela de que si salía de esa oficina lo iba a lamentar, en silencio se levanto del escritorio, camino hacia la puerta y…

La cerró.

Con una tímida sonrisa la antropóloga se dirigió al sillón, haciendo gestos a su sorprendida amiga quien se encontraba parada en medio de la oficina que la acompañase a sentarse. Como pudo Ángela salio del estado cata tónico que el comportamiento de su amiga le había causado y es que ella venia preparada, Si señor había traído toda la artillería pesada de tal manera que aunque su amiga se resistiera, ella, Ángela Montenegro reconocida artista, psíquica natural y extremadamente inteligente, astuta y sexy hay enserio que soy lo máximo le sacaría la verdad como fuera a Brennan, pero lo único que no había esperado es que Temperance no ofreciera resistencia. Lentamente se acerco al sillón y sentándose al lado de su amiga guardo silencio esperando escuchar una buena vez la verdad.

Temperance quien había encontrado en extremo divertida la reacción de su amiga respiro profundamente, como si con eso pudiera reunir el valor para lo que iba a suceder, bien sabia ella que después de esto todo iba a cambiar y lo único que podía hacer era esperar que fuera para bien.

"Necesito que me escuches Ange y que no me interrumpas porque si lo haces no creo ser capaz de poder decir todo lo que te tengo que contar ¿Esta bien?"

"OK, cariño"

"Muy bien, entonces comencemos desde el principio, la casi boda"

"Brennan yo se que te asustaste cuando Jack y yo los dejamos en el altar, la idea de una relación y compromiso con Booth de esa manera de aterra"

"Ange ¿no habíamos quedado que no interrumpirías?

"Brennan perdón pero es que no puedes negar que por eso has estado alejándote de Booth, porque temes admitir lo mucho que lo necesitas y no porque seas débil y vulnerable, sino todo lo contrario, en el tiempo que llevan justos, te a hecho mejor persona y tu lo sabes cariño"

OK. La verdad Temperance había imaginado la escena de un modo diferente. Había imaginado que se sentarían en el sillón donde le contaría paso a paso a Ángela todo lo que había pasado en su ausencia pero ahora, se encontraba escuchando a su amiga reprochar su comportamiento y por lo que podía ver Ángela no tenia planes de callarse en un futuro cercano así que decidió ir …. Ah ¿Cómo es que dice Booth? ¡A si¡ ir directo al punto así que…

"Ange"

"Brennan nada de Ange, sabes que todo lo que te estoy diciendo es verdad…"

"Ange" llamo de nuevo a su amiga un poco mas fuerte y es que ya se estaba sintiendo incomoda

"Y es que si, entiendo que tienes problemas para confiar en la gente, por lo tanto mucho mas debe asustarte el darte cuenta como Seely logro meterse tan dentro sin que realmente te dieras cuenta cariño pero vamos, ya es tiempo que utilices todo ese cerebro para algo mas y…"

Och, suficiente "Booth me beso"

Mientras que el la oficina de Temperance Brennan una artista tenia problemas para recuperar el aliento a las afueras del Jeffersonian en el Dinner...

Cierto. Zack comía al medio día siempre macarrones pero hoy no le había dado tiempo de prepararlos así que pensó comer en uno de sus lugares favoritos, la cafetería que estaba cerca del museo donde había comido con sus amigos el día que lo habían contratado y Booth lo había felicitado con la mano abierta en la espalda. El joven sonrió al recordar uno de los mejores días de su vida. Después de haber terminado con su orden de macarrones y vegetales (¡Si! De nuevo pidió macarrones) se dirigió de nuevo al museo, tomando tiempo para admirar la variedad de ecosistemas sociales y las diferentes escalas de jerarquías de poder que serán propias de la cultura urbana del lugar y como buen antropólogo el joven no perdía oportunidad de observar, analizar y clasificar cada nueva pieza de información que llegara a el. Lo único aparte del grupo de adolescentes quienes al parecer estaban utilizando el baile como herramienta para socializar y establecer relación de pares imperativa para el desarrollo de su identidad eran los datos del caso en que actualmente trabajaban con el FBI, tres cuerpos encontrados en el capitolio, reserva federal y en el edificio de las naciones unidas todos en parcial estado de descomposición y todos remitidos al Jeffersoniasn bajo estrictas medidas de seguridad, al principio todo había comenzado como cualquier otro caso pero, a medida que llegaban mas cuerpos y comenzaron a llegar por todos lados amenazas a los miembros del laboratorio Med-legal del museo. Zack supo que esto definitivamente no iba a ponerse lindo. Justo en ese momento un auto pasó disparando seguido de una explosión. Lo ultimo que Zack escucho fueron los gritos de la gente y una voz raramente conocida ordenándolo que se mantuviera abajo.

**Lab-Med/Legal**

Ángela no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar y aunque sabia que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que pasara en vez de saltar de alegría por toda la oficina y salir a cobrar sus ganancias a Hodgins y Cullen, se encontraba inmóvil sin poder articular palabra, no fue sino hasta que su amiga le dio nos golpecitos en la espalda que Ángela reacciono gritando "¡¡Santo cielo!!" que para vergüenza de Temperance todo el laboratorio escucho y antes de que Ángela comenzara con sus preguntas, procedió a contarle a su amiga paso por paso todo lo que había ocurrido e su ausencia, eso si haciendo un gran esfuerzo por ser completamente abierta y honesta pues bien sabia ella que la única persona que podría ayudarla en su actual situación pero para esto la artista necesitaría todos los hechos para llegar a las conclusiones necesarias.

**Dinner/afuera**** del Museo**

Todo eran gritos a lo lejos logro distinguir el sonido de sirenas, entonces el peso de lo que estaba pasando por fin lo golpeo, las balas, el dolor en su brazo, la explosión y la voz. Aunque sentía dolor en todo el cuerpo enfoco su energía en identificar la figura de quine al parecer lo había protegido y continuaba haciéndolo, por lo que pudo ver se encontró con la imagen de una joven de cabello rojizo y excelente complexión quien se encontraba cubriéndolo de alguien que al parecer les seguía disparando, aun en su poca conciencia y consiente de la sangre que corría por su rostro y brazo, la mente analítica de Zack de inmediato comenzó a hacer lo suyo eso si desde el piso como le había ordenado la extraña, pudo observar la destreza con la que esta joven se movía, era realmente ágil y manejaba muy bien su arma, Como pudo se sentó y rápidamente evaluó sus heridas, aparentemente una de las esquirlas de la bomba le había cortado la mejilla izquierda, tenia unan contusión en la cabeza y había recibido un rose de alguna de las balas en el brazo izquierdo justo en ese momento varias patrullas llegaron al lugar lograron controlar la situación y cuando por fin considero que era seguro intento ponerse de pie vio como la joven que lo había protegido se toco el abdomen y abruptamente callo al piso.


	7. Que  los juegos comiencen

**Capitulo 7**

**Que los juegos comiencen**

**Nota del autor: **Primero me quiero disculpar ya que llevo tiempo sin poner nada pero es que eh estado digamos que muy enferma y pues por esto había estado un poco alejada. Sigo mal pero espero esta semana ir al medico para que me definan.

A y otra cosa en esta historia talvez los personajes no suenen mucho como los de la serie así que también pido pendón por eso.

Por favor no se olviden de poner sus opiniones al respecto, que les gusta y que no y si tienen ideas. Gracias

**Jeffersonian Lab med/Legal**

¡Oaw! "Cariño, parece que lo único que necesitaba era casi casarme para que por fin lo aceptaras amiga"·

"Ange, no es chistoso. Mi vida es un desastre, no que no lo fuera antes y mi falta de experiencia en esta área aumento mi niveles de ansiedad al apunto de que esta situación entra afectando mi capacidad de atención y concentración aun en el trabajo."

"Bren, para eso tienes a esta súper sexy, atractiva, inteligente y genio sexual como amiga y con tu cerebro y mi inteligencia sexual saldrás de esto de la mejor manera eso te lo prometo"

OK ya estaba hecho y aun así de alguna manera los comentarios de Ángela de alguna manera lograban que las mejillas de Temperance se sonrojaran intensamente

Sonriendo levemente Temperance levanto la mirada y continuo "Por favor Ange tienes que prometer ser discreta con lo que te acabo de decir, nadie debe saberlo y eso incluye a Booth"

"No te preocupes cariño, mi segundo nombre es discreción y con respecto a Booth no te preocupes tampoco vas a ver que al final cuando hayamos terminado con el no va a saber que lo golpeo jajajajajajaja, pero eso si debes prometer que te dejaras guiar por tu amiga y que harás todo lo que yo te diga".

Sintiéndose mejor las dos amigas continuaron platicando sobre todo lo que había pasado mientras habían estado separadas, Temperance le contó a Ángela los detalles mas sobresalientes de los últimos casos y Ángela aprovecho para contarle que mientras se encontraban en Tailandia habían decidido ella y Hodgins adoptar a una hermosa niña de un año de edad la cual había quedado huérfana. Justo en ese momento un fuerte temblor se sintió en todo el lugar, seguido de un gran estruendo provocando que todas las alarmas se encendieran. Las amigas sorprendidas se dirigieron inmediatamente al puesto de seguridad siguiendo el protocolo para este tipo de situaciones.

De la nada, mientras que Ángela se aferraba al brazo de una calmada Temperance apareció Hodgins quien las separo del gruido y las llevo de nuevo a la oficina de Brennan.

**En la oficina**

"Hodgi, cariño, Sabes que te amo pero vuelves a asustar y te juro; caminas chistoso por una semana"

Cualquier otro día Jack hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad de responder provocativamente al comentario de Ángela pero hoy no era un día cualquiera.

**20 minutos antes /Oficina de Hodgins**

Estaba estudiando una interesante especie de escarabajo cuando escucho un estruendo, seguido por alarmas y gritos. De inmediato dispuso dirigirse al punto de seguridad cuando una llamada de Booth cambio todo.

**Y de vuelta a la oficina de Brennan**

Cierto era que a pesar de conocerse durante tantos años y ser compañeros de trabajo, Temperance nunca recordaba haber visto a Hodgins con una expresión tan macabra, ni siquiera cuando habían estado enterrados. Si hodgins esta así algo definitivamente estaba mal.

Ante las protestas interminables de Ángela de que no deberían estar en la oficina si no en el punto de seguridad finalmente Hodgins logro hablar.

"Ángela, Doctora Brennan creo que es mejor que se sienten"

Finalmente Ángela salio del Shock en el que se encontraba y dándose cuanta de la seriedad de la situación guardo silencio y tomo asiento al lado de su amiga

"Adelante Hodgins lo que sea dilo de una vez" Dijo Brennan tratando de esconder el profundo temor que estaba comenzando a sentir sin poder lograrlo del todo.

" Hace 20 minutos justo después de la Bomba.."

"¿Bomba?"

"! Ángela no interrumpas ¡"

"Como estaba diciendo, después de el estruendo que se escucho por todos lados, me dirigía al punto de seguridad cuando recibí una llamada de Booth"

¡BOOTH!

Hodgins quien fácilmente identifico el temor reflejado en el rostro de la doctora de inmediato clarifico "Booth esta bien, el venia camino al laboratorio pero se había atascado en el trafico lo que impidió que estuviera en la explosión, al parecer hubo un atentado que tomo como centro la cafetería, explotaron un dispositivo después de disparar desde un auto. Booth se encuentra en estos momentos en la escena del crimen ayudando a controlar la situación, sin embargo algunas de sus fuentes han confirmado que el atentado estaba dirigido a dos miembros del instituto Jeffersonian que se encontraban en el recinto y por esta razón me pido que no nos reuniéramos con los demás en el punto de seguridad si no que nos quedáramos aquí hasta que el llegue.

Un poco mas calmada al saber que Booth se encontraba bien finalmente Temperance dejo salir un suspiro, no se había percatado que había sostenido el aire por la preocupación, de pronto la voz de Ángela llamo su atención

La cara de Ángela reflejaba terror y angustia cuando al referirse a Hodgins quien al parecer por primera vez en su vida había perdido la capacidad de hablar finalmente le pregunto:

"Hodgins ¿que paso con los miembros del Jeffersonian que estaban en la cafeteria?"

Hodgins agacho la cabeza

Temperance recordó entonces lo dicho anteriormente sobre que el atentado había estado dirigido a dos miembros del Jeffersonian y recordó que Zack había ido a la cafetería por su almuerzo en compañía de Cam quien siempre comía en la cafetería.

Lentamente levanto la mirada hacia Ángela y después a Hodgins

"¿Donde están Zack y Cam?"

"Cuando Booth me hablo solo habían localizado a Cam, al parecer solo tiene las costillas rotas y algunas contusiones"

"¿Y zack? Pregunto con voz temblorosa Ángela quien estaba a punto de estallar en lagrimas"

Hodgins quien por todos los medios estaba intentando controlar su ira de la manera mas calmada respondió: "de el no sabemos nada".

**A las afueras de la cafetería**

Definitivamente Dios lo estaba cuidando y el haber estado estancado en el trafico cuando normalmente era fácil salir del FBI era prueba de eso para el agente especial Seely Booth, sin embargo y aunque de alguna manera se había adaptado a su modo francotirador muy dentro del antiguo soldado ese corazón de 30 y tantos años que había visto tanta muerte y tanta desesperación estaba igual de asustado que el de un niño de 6 años. Cuando llego a la escena su primer pensamiento fue la seguridad de la gente a su alrededor y agradecer porque Brennan no salía a comer si el no la sacaba a fuerzas pero cuando vio como sacaban en una camilla a Camilla Saroyan las cosas dieron un vuelco completo. Rápidamente se acerco a la camilla de la Doctora quien s encontraba conciente aunque por lo que se podía ver estaba sufriendo mucho dolor, lo ultimo que le dijo ella antes de que los paramédicos la subieran a la ambulancia fue "Encuentra a Zack".

Lentamente y aun sin levantarse del piso Es menor la probabilidad de que me hiera una bala si siguió en el piso penso, Zack se arrastro hasta el cuerpo de la joven quien al parecer había perdido la conciencia, rápidamente examino superficialmente sus heridas y rompiendo la parte baja de su camisa procedió a aplicar presión en el abdomen, si bien la bala no había perforado había causado que la joven perdiera una gran cantidad de sangre. Como pudo intento pararse después de que se darse cuanta que ya todo estaba controlado para conseguir ayuda después de todo el era antropólogo forense no medico y eso era justamente lo que la joven necesitaba.

Después de examinar la situación adentro y darse cuenta de que solo había cuerpos humeantes pero no señal de zack, Booth se dirigió a las afueras de la cafetería, después de todo talvez el joven había alcanzado a salir y podría encontrarse herido así que se hizo camino y justamente cuando estaba llegando a la esquina justo donde paraban los taxis vio a zack apoyándose en la pared con una camisa desgarrada y manchada de sangre quien se acercaba lenta pero seguramente. Corriendo alcanzo al joven antropólogo quien con el poco aliento que le quedaba lo dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la joven.

Lentamente Booth se agacho y comenzó a revisar a la joven quien se encontraba de espaldas, busco su pulso en el cuello para lo que tuvo que mover su rojizo cabello y encontró que la joven tenia un débil pulso en la carótida, de inmediato llamo por celular a alguien de su equipo para que trajeran atención medica y siguió revisando a la joven para ver si encontraba algo con que identificarla pero lo único que encontró fue una tarjeta con una foto"porqué se me hace tan conocida" y un código de barras, cuando vio el logotipo de la tarjeta por poco se desmaya de la impresión. Después de recuperarse rápidamente volvió a marcar su celular dando instrucciones de que nadie podía saber del paciente que se iba a atender y la orden era manejarlo como clasificado. Cuando llegaron los paramédicos y otros dos agentes Booth dio instrucciones para que llevaran a al joven al Jeffersonian donde se encontraba Hodgins junto con Ángela y Brennan esperando a la joven ya que el también había marcado al museo para pedir que uno de los salones del laboratorio se adaptara como unidad de cuidados intensivos para la joven sin dar mas explicación.

Zack quien había visto todo esto, había intentado preguntar varias veces que era lo que estaba pasando pero Booth lo había ignorado por completo. Cuando este se aseguro que la joven estaba segura en la ambulancia jalo a Zack del brazo para subirlo a su carro.

A lo lejos, un hombre de ojos obscuros, cabello con corte de hongo y sonrisa macabra veía como una ambulancia se retiraba de la escena del crimen mientras que una camioneta negra la seguía de cerca.

**Que los juegos comiencen**


	8. secretos

**Capitulo Ocho**

"**Secretos"**

**Nota del autor:**

Los paréntesis son los pensamientos, aquí esta la siguiente parte de la historia donde Brennan finalmente se acerca a Aqua. En el siguiente capitulo ella ya va a despertar y advierto va a ser un poco angustiante jijijij.

Temperance se encontraba observando desde afuera la tierna escena.

La hermosa joven que yacía inconciente y el fuerte y atractivo Agente quien no quería separarse de esa cama, pero lo mas sorprendente para Temperance no era que en menos de dos horas habían sufrido un atentado, estaban en alerta máxima y que Booth había transformado una de las salas del laboratorio en una especie de hospital sin su permiso. No, eso no era.

Lo que de pronto le robo la poca paz que había logrado retener en medio del caos fue lo que vio en los ojos del agente cuándo este se encontraba junto a la joven. Vio amor y ternura en tal cantidad que de pronto se le formo un nudo en el estomago y aunque sabia que era físicamente imposible, sintió como pedazo a pedazo, se le rompía el corazón.

Ángela quien se encontraba desde la plataforma observando a su amiga, lentamente y en silencio se acercó

"¿Sabes Brennan? Deberías entrar"

"¿Para que? No seria de uso alguno y además Booth parese tener todo bajo control"

(Típico de Brennan, algo le molesta y se aleja)" pensó Ange para quien eran mas que evidentes los celos que Temperance estaba sintiendo.

"¿No es culpa de ellos sabes?"

"¿A que te refieres?" Pregunto la Antropóloga sin quitar la mirada de la sala donde se encontraban Booth, Zack y la Joven.

"Es extraño, la verdad no sabría como explicarlo, pero hay algo especial en esa niña. Cuando te acerques a ella sabrás lo que digo".

"Ángela, eso no es lógico. Primero, no es una niña. Por su estructura ósea debe tener 22 o 23 años y segundo, no hay nada mágico que te atraiga hacia ciertas personas, eso solo son conjeturas; aunque como mamíferos esta escrito en nuestro ADN la necesidad de proteger a nuestras generaciones jóvenes, aun de ellos mismos.

Así que racionalmente hablando quizás Booth es mas propenso a apegarse a esta joven por sus características de macho alfa y también por su personalidad ya que esta gira dinámicamente alrededor de un núcleo emocional".

Ante la explicación racional de Brennan frente a lo que estaba pasando, Ange no pudo más que sonreír para sus adentros.

"¿A quien estas tratando de convencer cariño porque parece que no es a mi?"

Confundida, por primera vez en la conversación, Temperance volteo a ver a su amiga.

"No se a que te refieres Ange".

Justo en ese momento Seely Booth finalmente dejo la sala, no sin antes dar indicaciones y dejar a dos de sus mejores agentes a cargo. Acercándose a Temperance y saludando a Ángela, reclino levemente sus manos en la mesa frente a la cual se encontraba y exhalo un suspiro, a lo que Temperance respondió dándole un golpe en las manos

"Auch, porque fue eso"

"No pongas las manos hay"

Respondió Brennan de una manera muy cortante, más de lo que hubiera querido. (¿Quién se cree este hombre? Primero desordena mi laboratorio para traer a una mujer y luego viene como si no pasara nada).

Sobandose todavía Booth solo atino a ver a Ángela quien le dio a entender, no sabia que estaba pasando cuándo su teléfono sonó.

"Booth" contesto y rápidamente se alejo de las dos mujeres a un lugar mas privado.

"Eso es raro" exclamo Brennan con un dejo de curiosidad.

"¿Por qué lo dices Bren?

"Porque no importa lo malo o bueno que sea, Booth siempre toma sus llamadas conmigo presente, no se va."

Dos minutos después Ángela se retiró a la oficina de Hodgins y Zack también se despidió pues por fin había aceptado irse a descansar, dejando a la misteriosa joven al cuidado del personal de salud. Aprovechando que nadie la veía, Temperance decidió acercarse y es que para ser sinceros y aunque no lo había admitido, se sentía extrañamente atraída a la joven; solo recordaba haberse sentido así con Russ y con el sacerdote antes de saber que era su padre. Así que venciendo el inexplicable miedo que esa sensación le provocaba entro a la sala.

Lo que encontró allí, oprimió aun mas su corazón, los cabellos rojizos y la pálida piel contrastaban con los colores de las sabanas y aparte de su respiración el único ruido que se escuchaba era el del monitor que media la actividad cardiaca. Sin hacer ruido tomo la carpeta que contenía la historia clínica y los rayos x y comenzó a analizar. Zack le había dicho de la herida de bala pero por lo que pudo ver en las radiografías la joven sostenía heridas por proteger a alguien, cicatrices talvez de seis o siete años atrás de fracturas en el fémur, clavícula y costillas. Por ultimo una herida en el brazo derecho y ante pierna izquierda que junto a la del abdomen habían causado la pérdida de sangre.

Algo claro es que la vida de esta joven no había sido fácil, después de leer todo el expediente coloco la carpeta de nuevo en la mesa y se dispuso a salir cuado lo que parecían ser sollozos la hicieron voltear sus pasos.

(SIP, Ange tenia razón) y es que el ver a la joven tan frágil y vulnerable despertó un sin fin de sentimientos que Brennan no podía entender. Con cuidado se acerco a la cabecera y sin pensarlo, de la manera más natural acaricio la húmeda mejilla de la joven y mas tarde que temprano se encontró cantándole una antigua canción que su papa le cantaba a ella llamada _Keep on Trying _con tal resultado que casi de inmediato el cuerpo de la joven respondió relajándose.

Booth quien al regresar de su llamada y no encontrar a nadie se había dirigido a la sala, escucho como la suave voz de Temperance inundaba la habitación y decidió no interrumpir el momento así que, escondiéndose atrás de la puerta observo como la mujer que secretamente había amado por tanto tiempo cuidaba a la misteriosa joven con tal devoción que Seely se preguntaba como podía ser posible que una mujer con tanto amor para dar pensara en no tener hijos.

Ángela quien iba camino al baño, de lo lejos alcanzo a ver lo que estaba pasando y cuando se acerco a Booth no necesitó mas prueba que la expresión que vio en el rostro del agente para darse cuenta del gran amor que aquel hombre sentia por su amiga

"¿la amas verdad?"

La voz de Ángela lo saco de sus pensamientos y fue entonces cuando el peso de la pregunta de la artista cayo sobre el, mas cuando intento buscar las palabras parar responder negativamente, se dio cuenta que no tenia sentido seguir negando la verdad.

Por más que lo quisiera, la sonrisa de Ángela lo dejaba al descubierto.

**Finalmente su secreto mejor guardado estaba al descubierto y no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto.**


	9. LEER

**NOTA DEL AUTOR**

**Hola a todos**:

Perdón por no haber puesto todavía los nuevos capítulos pero digamos que la persona que me da el paso para poder publicar los capítulos todavía no se comunica. Por lo pronto ya termine varios capítulos, así que cuando vuelva a actualizar seguramente pondré de dos en dos o si quiera uno pero mucho mas seguidos.

Gracias de nuevo y por los pronto les voy a adelantar una pequeña parte del próximo capitulo.

**ADELANTO**

Todo estaba oscuro y en extremo frió. Podía sentir como las puntas de sus dedos y sus pies descalzos comenzaban a congelarse.

Poco a poco la oscuridad qué la rodeaba comenzó a disiparse y lo que pensó parecían ser ramas y rocas a sus pies de pronto pudo darse cuenta que en vez de ser vegetación sobre lo que caminaba , enfocando mas su vista pudo darse cuenta que eran restos humanos y aunque por su carrera estaba acostumbrada a ver cuerpos en semejante composición la sensación de miedo extremo que lleno cada uno de sus poros; por poco hizo que su corazón estallara (Aunque era físicamente imposible) cuando frente a ella en lo que parecía ser la parte mas alta de la macabra sala se encontraba el cuerpo inerte de Seely Booth

**POR CIERTO BOOTH NO ESTA MUERTO. ASI QUE NO ME ODIEN OK :)**


	10. Espias y pesadillas

**CAPITULO 9**

**Espías y pesadillas**

**Nota del autor: **Hola a todos. Bueno la situación es la siguiente: Hace tres semanas Pamela, la escritora de muerte escénica y yo hicimos un acuerdo. Dijimos que hasta que ella publicara su capitulo numero tres yo publicaba los siguientes capítulos de la historia de acuerdo a como íbamos avanzando las dos.

Pero desde hace tres semanas no se nada de Pamela y se me hizo pues mala onda de mi parte no publicar algo por tanto tiempo, así que voy a poner un capitulo y les pido su ayuda para recordarle a Pamela que nos debe los capítulos de una maravillosa historia.

Por cierto les pido de favor que me dejen igual sus comentarios y recomendaciones, no sabia que los comentarios tenían que responderse pero prometo que después de este capitulo los responderé. GRACIAS

Habían pasado ya tres días desde el atentado y la vida en DC continuaba su curso mientras que en el Lab Med/Legal del Jeffersonian la vida si parecía haberse detenido.

Desde el incidente la orden fue mantener la alerta máxima. Se aisló el ala del edificio donde se encontraba el laboratorio y como medida de seguridad se le había sugerido al equipo vivir en el laboratorio hasta que la seguridad no estuviera en riesgo, aun Booth tuvo que aceptar la recomendación y mudarse a la oficina de Brennan.

Afuera todo estaba bajo estricta vigilancia, a la familia de Zack se le había asignado toda una unidad de Agentes especiales que no les dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra.

Rebeca y Parker habían "decidido" tomar un vuelo a España y el padre de Ángela quien por todos los medios conocidos intento evadir a los agentes, finalmente y solo porque su hija de lo rogó acepto la protección brindada y aunque en otras circunstancias el encierro hubiera sido de provecho para algunas mentes conspiradoras (Ángela) lo único que mantenía a Brennan lejos de querer aniquilar al agente por no querer decir nada (Booth no había explicado su conducta en los tres días) era que al parecer ella se había acostumbrado en corto tiempo a dormir escuchando los latidos del corazón de Seely Booth.

A través de los años, desde su entrada en el sistema de Adopciones, no había sido capaz de dormir una noche completa (cosa que le permitía trabajar hasta tarde y en ocasiones pasar la noche sin dormir) pero desde aquella pesadilla las cosas habían cambiado.

**Hace dos noches….**

Justo después de salir del cuarto de la joven Booth, reunió a los nerds en la oficina de Ángela donde les comunico que por razones de seguridad estarían básicamente aislados del mundo y que sus familias estarían protegidas por unidades especiales hasta que todo terminara. Después de insistir de todas las maneras posibles para que Booth le dijera que estaba pasando y de solo recibir evasivas, de mala gana Temperance se retiro a la plataforma para examinar de nuevo los últimos restos que había sido admitidos pertenecientes a un ex agente de la GESTAPO, sabía en su interior que como siempre la respuesta que necesitaba estaba justo frente a ella.

Dos horas después guardo cuidadosamente la evidencia. Se dirigió a su oficina y decidió tomar un corto descanso, no sin antes ver como estaban los demás.

Ángela y Hodgins se encontraban cómodamente instalados en la oficina de este último durmiendo sobre lo que parecían ser bolsas de dormir, Zack se encontraba dormido sobre la meza de examinasion en "l cuarto del limbo" y Booth supuso ella estaría en la sala de descanso en el segundo piso, al que por cierto no subió pues la ultima persona a la que quería ver era justo a el. A penas su cabeza toco la almohada, de inmediato el cansancio le gano provocando que cayera en un inmenso y profundo sueño:

_Todo estaba oscuro y en extremo frió, podía sentir como las puntas de sus dedos y sus pies descalzos comenzaban a congelarse, poco a poco la oscuridad que la rodeaba comenzó a disiparse y lo que parecía ser ramas y rocas a sus pies de pronto se aclaro y en vez de ser vegetación lo que__ se dio cuenta que eran restos humanos y aunque por su carrera estaba acostumbrada a ver cuerpos en semejante condición, la sensación de miedo extremo que lleno cada uno de sus poros; por poco hizo que su corazón estallara cuando justo frente a ella en lo que parecía ser la parte mas alta de la macabra sala , se encontraba lo que parecía el cadáver de Seely Booth._

Cuando por fin pudo abrir los ojos, lentamente despertó a la realidad para darse cuenta que ya no estaba recostada contra su sofá si no que fuertes brazos la rodeaban suavemente y que sus húmedas mejillas estaban en directo contacto con lo que parecía ser los pectorales (por cierto muy bien definidos) del objeto de su atención. Desde esa noche, el mueble de la oficina central del Lab med/legal no solo fue el refugio de la doctora pero también se convirtió en el lugar favorito del agente FBI.

**De vuelta a la actualidad**

_Moscú 3:00am_

Las cosas se estaban complicando en sobremanera y nadie mejor que el para mantener el equilibrio entre las líneas pero los rumores que habían llegado a sus oídos y la desaparición del delegado para asuntos de paz apuntaban a la misma dirección, se levanto rápidamente y se acerco al sistema de seguridad. Una vez estuvo satisfecho, se dirigió a la caja fuerte detrás del cuadro de Monet que le había regalado su esposa. Entre los documentos confidenciales y las y los fajos de dinero en diferentes denominaciones saco lo que paresia ser un blackberry. Lo encendió, acceso la clave numérica y espero.

_W__ashington 7:00pm_

Aunque había mucho trabajo por hacer y la alerta de seguridad estaba al máximo, El director Cullen había aprendido que no importara lo oscuro del día, siempre debía ser prioridad pasar tiempo con su esposa y en especial después de la muerte de su única hija, así que después de informarle a su secretaria que se retiraría a cenar con su esposa y de recoger algunos papeles importantes se dispuso a retirarse pensando que talvez las cosas se verían mejor en la mañana, cuando el sonido distintivo de una blackberry cambio por completo sus planes.

Sorry por lo cortito para el jueves subiré el resto de este capitulo


	11. el principio de la verdad

**Capitulo 11**

"**El principio de la verdad"**

**Nota del autor:** Hola de nuevo como les prometí aquí esta la nueva parte Por cierto los personajes de BONES no me pertenecen le pertenecen a fox.

**Lab Med/Legal**

Un último cuerpo acababa de ser entregado. Al parecer, encontrado en los alrededores de la OEA y el cual parecía estar directamente relacionado con los últimos tres cuerpos. Despues de realizar las primeras observaciones y repartir tareas Temperance se encerro en su oficina. Necesitaba tiempo a solas ya que el estres y la explicable conducta de Booth de veras la estaban afectando; cuando un golpe en la puerta de su oficina llamo su atención.

"Adelante"

Se escucho un ruido poco fuerte seguido por la voz de Ángela

"Cariño, esta con seguro"

Brennan rápidamente se levanto de su silla y se dirigió a abrir la puerta.

Ángela quien ya se había dado cuenta de que había "problemas en el paraíso" decidió morderse la lengua y no preguntarle a su amiga el motivo de su encierro.

"Bren, Booth quiere vernos a todos en la plataforma. Parece que finalmente ah decidido hablar" remarcando la ultima parte

"mmm¿ahora?"

"Si cariño, ahora"

"¡OK! Estaré allá en 5 minutos"

"Pero Bren…"

"Nada Ángela, estaré allá en cinco"

La respuesta salio de sus labios con un tono tan rudo que Ángela supo, Booth tendría que hacer mucho merito para que su amiga ya no estuviera enojada con el.

Seely Booth sabia en la posición que se encontraba ¡OH si! Lo tenía muy claro. Sabia que en el transcurso de dos días le había dado a Brennan una lista de razones para no hablarle por seis meses pero esperaba que después de la reunión, todo volviera de nuevo a su lugar. Lentamente cada uno e los miembros del equipo apareció y tomo su lugar en la plataforma aunque tuvieron que esperar 15 minutos más hasta que Brennan apareció. Booth supo mejor que reclamar por la tardanza así que decidió morderse la lengua y continuar. Después habría tiempo de hablar. Así que comenzó..

"Hace tres días, mientras que buscaba a Zack entre las victimas del atentado, encontramos a la joven que yase en la habitación vigilada (señalando hacia la habitación donde Aqua se encontraba). Cuando la encontré ustedes me hicieron muchas preguntas y auque no las conteste en ese momento creo que ya es tiempo de hablar con la verdad.

¿Alguna vez escucharon de U.B?"

Ángela respondió dejando en claro que no tenia ni la mas minina idea de lo que se estaba hablando, pero cuando volteo a ver a Hodgins no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que este tenia una expresión de felicidad que pocas veces ella había podido ver y de inmediato supo que su querido "esposo" estaba punto de cumplir uno de sus mas grandes sueños y no pudo mas que sonreír,

"¿B.U? como en Black Units?" Pregunto Hodgins sin poder esconder el gozo que esto le causaba y es que para alguien que amaba las conspiraciones esto realmente era un sueño hecho realidad."

"No se que significa eso" aclaro Temperance todavía esperando una explicación.

De pronto la cara de Ángela se ilumino "Ah, quieres decir ¿Cómo en la serie de Unit"

Booth respiro profundo y continuo:

"Las BU son unidades autosuficientes del gobierno que se encargan de lo que conocemos como operaciones negras, debido al alto riesgo de estas, el personal que pertenece a estas unidades literalmente no existe o dependiendo del caso asumen una vida supuesta que cubre sus verdaderas actividades las cuales por asuntos de seguridad deben mantener en secreto"

"¿Como espías quieres decir?" pregunto Zack

Todos voltearon

A ver al joven antropólogo. Sorprendidos de que finalmente hubiera hablado.

"pero no puede ser, ella es muy joven"

"Según lo que se Angi, solo hay dos maneras de entrar en estas unidades secretas" respondió Hodgins "La primera es por selección y la segunda es por derecho familiar"

"¿Derecho familiar?"

"Si, Huesos, derecho familiar. Cuando los padres pertenecen a la unidad y tienen hijos, desde pequeños se les entrena para que cuando alcancen una edad propicia entren a lo que ellos llaman el negocio familiar"

"Pero es tan joven" recalco Brennan dejando ver claramente la preocupación que sintió al pensar en todo lo que la joven debió de haber vivido a tan corta edad.

"Cierto" asintió Booth. Quien al pensar en a joven no pudo evitar sentir un profundo dolor en el pecho "por eso cuando la encontré y reconocí el logo de su identificación pedí permiso para traerla ya que por obvias razones no podría poner en riesgo su vida".

"Agente Booth y si esta información es tan secreta.. ¿Cómo es que la conoce usted?" pregunto Zack.

En ese momento, toda la rabia que Temperance había sentido se multiplico al doble y es que por fin había entendido…

"Claro, la única manera de que el sepa esto es porque se lo ofrecieron" y la idea de que por un momento había existido la posibilidad de que alguien por mas importante que fuera hubiera querido apartar a Booth de su lado y la posibilidad de que el hubiera considerado aceptar algo así desencadeno un sin fin de sensaciones en ella.

Rabia, enojo, tristeza, engaño y frustración salieron directamente de su amígdala a la corteza cerebral de Temperance provocando un asalto emocional tan intenso que en ese momento la orillo a hacer lo que siempre le había funcionado cuando se sentía entre la espada y la pared. CORRER.

_En un bar. Europeo Noroeste de la ciudad_

Quien entrara en el pequeño bar., pensaría que solo era otro lugar de mala muerte; pero el doble acceso a la oficina ocultaba algo completamente diferente.

En lo que parecía ser una sala de juego clandestina decorada con colores rojo fuerte y negro un hombre alto y robusto de 50 años disfrutaba de un buen trago de Vodka añejo, cuando finalmente el timbre de su teléfono anuncio la llamada que había esperado.

Alexander Rivanoff nunca había sido un hombre de esperar, siendo militar y diplomático, la verdad nunca le había hecho falta; pero cuando recibió la llamada sintió como su frustración se perdía poco a poco y entonces contesto:

"Rivanoff"

"Soy yo, llamo para informar" se escucho la voz al otro lado de la línea

"¿Pudiste convencer a Backcroff de no asistirá la convención?"

"Puedes decirle a la orden que todo procederá de acuerdo a lo planeado" respondió la misteriosa voz

"Timothy¿Respóndeme¿Lograste convencerlo?"

"mmm, digamos que como no fue muy cooperativo tuve que eliminarlo por un bien mayor"

Al escuchar la respuesta a su pregunta, Alexander perdió todo el color de su rostro

"¨ ¿Eres poco inteligente verdad? Banckcroff es el delegado para asuntos de paz, no es cualquier perdedor que pueda pasar por desapercibido"

"lo se Alexander pero no hay problema. Tengo todo bajo control, conozco a las personas que están actualmente trabajando en el caso y puedo manejarlas fácilmente a mi beneficio"

"Sullivan, te recuerdo que ya no eres parte del FBI"

"Lo se, poca paga. Mi exnovia es la antropóloga en jefe , así que tranquilo. Nadie sospechara de mi, eso tenlo por seguro.

COMENTARIOS

_**Katie Lupin**_ la otra muchacha se llama Pamela y su historia es la de Muerte Escénica. Gracias por tu comentario que bueno que te este gustando la historia y perdón por poner hasta hoy. Ya tenia el capitulo listo el viernes pero un virus me corrompió el archivo así que me toco volver a pasarlo de nuevo. Espero poder poner el siguiente capitulo entre mañana y el miércoles.

_**Mary RIZ**_: Gracias por tu comentario y solo porque te deje con la curiosidad (que mala yo) voy a decirte que el siguiente capitulo es bueno… el desquite jajajajajajaja va a estar intenso(romanticamente intenso) y si te gusta como a mis amigas que ya lo leyeron porque hasta eso tengo asesoras jajajajajaaj vas a terminar odiando a los doctores (lo que es irónico ya que yo trabajo en una escuela de medicina)


	12. la verdad

**Capitulo 12**

**La verdad **

**Nota del autor:**

Hola todos, antes de comenzar, los personajes de BONES le pertenecen a fox.

Bueno aquí esta el siguiente capitulo esta un poco larguito porque no se si pueda publicar la próxima semana así que les dejo una buena cantidad d

La repentina desaparición de Brennan dejo a todos sin palabras incluso le tomo unos segundos al Agente para recuperarse de la impresión.

Antes de que su compañera saliera intempestivamente del lugar, por un segundo, en el cual cruzaron miradas, lo que Booth pudo ver en esos ojos azul cielo algo que literalmente le robo el aliento; y es que solamente basto un segundo de debilidad, un segundo de sinceridad para que Seele Booth pudiera finalmente ver detrás de la pared de hielo tan cuidadosamente construida por Temperance y finalmente conocer los sentimientos que su compañera escondía del el. Todo encajo.

Las ruedas de su inconciente comenzaron a funcionar de nuevo y recordó como tiempo atrás , sin realmente haberlo decidido ( pero si pensado) había forzado su entrada al mundo privado de Temperance Brennan robándole un beso que si mal no recordaba había sido el mas placentero que cualquier otro que pudiera recordar.

_**Plataforma del Lab**_

¡SIP! Era cierto y ella lo sabía, Brennan, Hodgins y Zack jamás adivinaban ni sacaban conclusiones sin haber analizado todos los hechos. El científico dentro de ellos siempre los llevaba por el camino de la experimentación y evidencias antes de cualquier decisión pero por mas inteligente que fuera su amiga, Ángela Hodgins Montenegro tenia que admitir que cuando Temperance intentaba sacar conclusiones personales con respecto a Seely Booth casi siempre se equivocaba y no le hizo falta ir detrás de su amiga para saber que Temperance había huido despavorida ante la idea de que Booth podría dejarlos y justo por eso (además de que esta seria una excelente oportunidad para que esos dos se acercaran un poco mas) decidió acercarse a Booth y sugerirle que fuera tras Brennan.

Hodgins talvez no era tan bueno entendiendo a la gente o "leyéndola" como Ángela lo hacia pero quizás por amor o por no poder separarse de ella, algo de su inteligencia emocional se le había contagiado a el. Lentamente se acerco a Ángela (quien tenia fija la mirada en el agente que cruzaba en ese momento la puerta de salida) el rodeo por detrás con sus brazos y le susurro al oído:

"estarán bien amor. Son fuertes, en extremo tercos y tienen graves problemas de confianza con el mundo pero aunque no lo admitan, se aman demasiado como para que esto no resulte, así que confía en ellos. Confía en lo que sienten".

Ángela quien había puesto(o al menos intentado) atención a las palabras de Jack (difícil pero pudo) susurraba a su oído, sonrió dulcemente y antes de hablar, diole un pequeño beso a su hombre y agradeció a este por sus palabras ya que en el tema booth/ brennan ella no podía evitar preocuparse. En ese momento el asistente de Cam llego corriendo a la plataforma y con voz entrecortada anuncio:

"La chica despertó"

_**A las afueras del Jeffersonian**_

Contra todas las indicaciones dadas Temperance Brennan, sentía que si se quedaba un minuto mas allí explotaría así que como pudo y en medio de lo que podría llamarse un ciclón de emociones para un taxi y pidió que la llevaran al único lugar donde creía, podría estar tranquila. Su casa. El apartamento quedaba cerca del laboratorio así que con rapidez el taxi la podría llevar y justamente cuando estaba a dos cuadras de su edificio un carro negro salio de la nada invistiendo directamente al taxi.

Todavía perturbada por el golpe y con algunas cortadas (provocadas cuando su cráneo golpeo la ventana) Temperance intento calmarse, mientras evaluaba la situación entre la sangre pudo distinguir dos hombres con mascaras que se acercaron al coche, los cuales la sacaron bruscamente del mismo y aunque débil, intento pelear con sus atacantes con las pocas fuerzas que había reunido lo que resulto a su favor ya que gano tiempo para que Booth quien afortunadamente había tomado la misma ruta que ella llegara a tiempo para ayudarla a salir de la peligrosa situación, no sin antes golpear a sus agresores y liberar algunos tiros.

Cuando Booth no encontró a Temperance a las afueras del museo su corazón literalmente tomo la apariencia de una uva pasa "¿Porque esta mujer tiene que correr siempre?" se pregunto, poro luego se dio cuenta de a el le encantaba perseguirla.

"Excelente pareja, ella corre y yo la alcanzo. ¿Quién lo diría?" mentalmente el ex francotirador repaso una lista de lugares donde la antropóloga podría estar y decidió primero ir al apartamento. Subió a su camioneta y prendió la radio esperando que talvez la música lo ayudara un poco y es que enserio ¿Cómo había sido tan tonto¿Cómo era posible que hubiera olvidado el momento mas esperaba de los últimos tres años? Y es que desde el primer día por su mente habían pasado un sin fin de escenarios donde, solo y en su cama imaginaba que llegaba a la oficina de su compañera ; después de cerrar las persianas con cualquier excusa tonta y asegurar la puerta finalmente se atrevía a besarla y lo hacia de tal manera que lograba hacerla olvidar ese mundo de abandono, traiciones y oscuridad donde Vivian para que solo su nombre fuera lo único en lo que la antropóloga pudiera pensar. Ahora ese momento que tanto había planeado, deseado y esperado estaba completamente arruinado y es que si bien lo poco que recordaba del beso todavía lo hacia temblar lo que si recordó claramente fue que inmediatamente después de besarla había caído profundamente dormido al piso.

"con razón a estado tan distante este tiempo" se encontró diciendo en voz alta el agente cuando frente de si a unas 60 yardas pudo ver como un coche envistió a un taxi y Seele Booth el agente especial del FBI de inmediato se transformo en Seely Booth Army Ranger francotirador elite entrenado. De inmediato piso hasta el fondo los frenos que hicieron que la camioneta patinara un poco y antes de los que dices "arena diatomasia" el guapo y por cierto muy sexy agente ya había bajado de la camioneta y cautelosamente se acerco justo cuando dos hombres sacaban a la fuerza del taxi a una mujer quien parecía estar peleando con todo lo que tenia, pero… pero… pero…..

**Año 2053**

**A las afueras de Washington**

Las dos jóvenes estaban a punto de querer matar a su abuela y esta no podía parar de reirse. La más joven de ellas de unos 17 años fue la primera en hablar

"Pero… Pero... ¿Pero que abuela? Vas a acabar con mis nervios verdad Big sis? (refiriéndose a la otra joven)

La otra joven de cabellos obscuros y ojos de un azul penetrante quien parecía tener 19 años soñó atino a decir…

"Ángela tiene razón nana, nos tienes que terminar de contar. Eso de dejarnos a medias esta muy mal" mientras se dirigía a su abuela utilizando la muy patentada sonrisa de herencia familiar.

La joven abuela de rasgos orientales y quien a pesar de su edad gozaba de una extraordinaria belleza no pudo mas que estallar de risa al ver la cara de curiosidad de sus nietas.

"Aunque tengo que decir que escucharte decir que el abuelo era intrépido y sexy definitivamente en algo muy bizarro" remarco la joven de mayor edad cuyo nombre era Cameron.

La abuela que para esto ya había calmado su previo ataque de risa , de nuevo y aun con más ganas se sonrió a verdaderas carcajadas.

"créeme cariño, si tu hubieras conocido a tu abuelo 25 años atrás y no estuvieras genéticamente relacionada con a el no hubieras perdido oportunidad de saltar sobre sus huesos" comentario al que las dos jóvenes de inmediato respondieron con un rostro de desagrado y un sonoro… "yugggg asco nana".

"Muy bien niñas continuemos con la historia antes de que venga su abuelo a sacarme de aquí".

**Año 2007**

**Washington**

Pero cual no fue su sorpresa al ver que la victima de semejante ataque era nada más y nada menos que Brennan. Con una velocidad impresionante Booth se acerco a los agresores inmovilizándolos casi de inmediato y dándole oportunidad a Brennan de concentrar su defensa solo en un individuo, entre disparos de los dos individuos que todavía estaban adentro del misterioso auto y la adrenalina por no perder a la mujer que amaba Seely hizo gala de sus habilidades como tirador, eliminando el ultimo obstáculo para poder llegar hasta la mujer que lo desquiciaba como nadie pero al mismo tiempo lograba darle significado a su vida.

Cuando llego al lado de Brennan se encontró con un hombre inconsciente y una antropóloga que, aunque débil, estaba muy satisfecha consigo misma al derrotar a su agresor pero la felicidad les duro poco porque justamente cuando el le decía en una palabra "recordé" lo que ella tanto había deseado oír por meses, Temperance se desmayo.

_**Hospital central de **__**Washington**_

Las dos horas que siguieron al ataque fueron de lo pero para Seely Booth. Si bien las ultimas semanas habían estado mas, ahora si no podía creer su mala suerte.

"Justo el día que recuerdo es el día en que tiene que pasarle esto"

Durante las horas que siguieron a la admisión de Temperance en el Hospital el joven agente había estado a punto de matar a las enfermeras y doctores que no le daban noticia y tampoco le permitían estar cerca de Temperance así que cuando finalmente el medico se acerco a el y le dijo que ella estaba conciente y en un consultorio Booth, finalmente respiro y libero un suspiro, el cual no se había dado cuenta, había estado reteniendo. En extremo nervioso se dirigió hacia el consultorio siete donde el doctor le había dicho que se encontraba su compañera; no sabia que esperar y mucho menos que decir, solo sentía una extrema necesidad por verla, tocarla, por saber que era real y que ella de verdad estaba bien y junto a el, así que finalmente abrió la puerta y cuando los ojos café se cruzaron con los azules, sin decir palabra se acerco a la camilla de examinacion donde se encontraba Temperance en bata de hospital, parándose lo mas cerca posible de ella pero sin tocarla, respiro feliz el perfume a lilas que el cuerpo de la doctora todavía Expedia y entonces sucedió.

Temperance sintió como una onda de calor comenzo a recorrerla desde los pies hasta la cabeza. Al momento de sentir su aliento tan cerca su piel, de un segundo a otro comenzó a sentirse caliente como si tuviera muchísima fiebre aunque estaba segura que este era el menor de sus problemas.

El tacto de aquellas rudas manos que recorrían su desnuda espalda, como queriendo memorizar cada detalle, cada lunar de una manera muy extraña se sentían en extremo familiares pero al mismo tiempo exquisitamente placenteras aun mas allá de sus muy frecuentes fantasías. El aire frió que entraba desde la ventana contrastaba con el intenso calor que el cuerpo de Seely emanaba y sentía como si una bomba estuviera a punto de estallar dentro de si.

El deseo era excrusiante, la pasión, mas fuerte que cualquier emoción que hubiera sentido jamás y sin embargo solo se encontraba en una sala de examinacion con su media desnuda compañera y por increíble que pareciera su cuerpo reaccionaba naturalmente al suave olor, a su tacto inclusive a su respiración y es que jamás una respiración le había parecido mas excitante.

Y así encerrados en su propio mundo, envueltos en lo que paresia ser una húmeda estela que entretejía todas esas emociones que por tanto tiempo habían retenido los dos, finalmente el destino alcanzo al tiempo.

Nunca antes el solo sentir la humedad de un aliento en su piel había causado semejantes sensaciones en Temperance y es que, literalmente ka cercanía de su cuerpo tenia a Temperance al borde de un abismo al cual estaba mas que dispuesta a caer.

El único contacto había sido un leve abrazo y unas carisias en la espalda semidesnuda de Brennan y sin embargo Seele no podía recordar la ultima vez que el estar con alguna mujer hubiera despertado tanto en el y es que realmente... ¿Qué le había hecho esta mujer?

Cuando finalmente sus labios parecían haber encontrado el camino a los de ella el sonido de la puerta del consultorio al abrirse llamo su atención.

**COMENTARIOS**

_**Katie Lupin**_ jajá créeme que te entiendo, espero que te vaya bien en la UNI y no dejes que el estrés te afecte eso es muy nocivo, créeme soy psicóloga jajajajajaja.

_**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape**_ Hola, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado la historia, pero si tienes que leerla desde le principio para poder entenderla porque las plots dan muchas vueltas, pero una vez que le tomas el ritmo debe ser entendible o bueno… eso espero :).

**_Mary RIZ:_** jajajajajajaj gracias mary, mis amigas que fueron las que se ofrecieron como asesoras están muy contentas de ayudarme así que pronto saldrán algunas travesuras por sugerencia de ellas en la historia especialmente por parte de Aqua. Booth y Brennan no saben lo que les espera jajajajajajajaj


	13. doctores eh interrupciones

**Capitulo 12**

**Doctores**** eh interrupciones**

**Nota:** OK por lo pronto aquí esta el nuevo capitulo. No e cuantas de ustedes estén igual que yo peor eso de la huelga de escritores me esta volviendo loca ya que solo tendremos un capitulo mas de la tercera temporada y quien sabe cuando comiencen a grabar de nuevo aunque eso si yo apoyo a los escritores por completo.

No había podido poner nada pero espero para el martes poder poner los siguientes capítulos, por cierto no estoy muy contenta con este capitulo, personalmente prefiero el siguiente ya que incluye un baño de tina jajajajajajaja.

Los personajes de FOX no me pertenecen

Por primera vez en su vida Temperance deseo tener un arma para dispararle al inoportuno medico y es que ¡enserio! Finalmente Booth, el hombre culpable de su insomnio, el mismo que meses atrás había trazado esa tonta línea, había decidido actuar sobre sus sentimientos.

"y el incomodo medico tenia que interrumpir" pensó la antropóloga

Cuando el doctor David Bruster abrió la puerta del consultorio numero 7, lo que menos pensó encontrar era a dos adultos de treinta sonrojados de pies a cabeza; actuando como dos adolescentes a quienes acababa de descubrir el director. Sonrió ante la divertida escena y se dispuso a entregar el informe sobre el estado de su paciente.

Booth quien se encontraba en extremo impaciente habo primero.

"¿como esta ella doc?"

"Booth yo estoy aquí"

"Huesos deja hablar al medico"

"Pero es ridículo yo ya me siento bien"

"Huesos…."

"La doctora Brennan presenta un esguince en su tobillo izquierdo laceraciones en el área del esternocleidomastoideo, contusiones en cráneo y costillas además de varias laceraciones leves en rostro y brazo derecho como resultado del accidente sufrido"

"¿Que quiere decir?"

"Booth el doctor esta diciendo que mis lesiones son leves y que estoy bien"

"Huesos…"

"¿Que?"

"Solo…hazme un favor y guarda silencio ¿si?"

De los pacientes que el doctor había atendido, esta pareja era enserio algo divertido y el ejemplo perfecto de dos personas locamente enamoradas, pensamiento que le recordó a David Bruster como veinte años atrás justamente en un consultorio parecido al actual un joven doctor recién egresado de la especialidad se daba cuenta (mientras que discutía con la joven enfermera residente) que por primera vez en su vida realmente se había enamorado.

"¿va a estar bien?" la voz del joven agente saco al medico de sus memorias y el tono de preocupación claro en su voz, despejo cualquier duda que el medico hubiera tenido sobre la pareja frente a ellos. David sonrió levemente y pensó para sus adentros antes de continuar con su informe... "estos dos lo tienen de verdad".

"¿Porque cuando la traje ella se había desmayado doc?"

"Cuando usted nos trajo a la paciente agente Booth, se realizaron todos los protocolos necesarios para la valoración de su estado. Una vez valoradas las lesiones nos dimos cuenta de que no existía una razón biológica para la inconciencia. Los resultados de el examen de sangre sine embargo, muestran que la doctora (volteando a verla) presenta fuertes principios de anemia que en base a la información dada por ella misma, me atrevería a decir que es debido a su mal régimen alimenticio, altos niveles de estrés crónico y falta de sueño. En pocas palabras, la paciente se desmayo debido a su mal estado de salud, la perdida de sangre y al estrés post trauma sufrido en el ataque. Por lo pronto la recomendación oficial es que aparte de de tomar sus medicamentos, vigilar sus niveles de hierro y cambiar cada ocho horas sus vendajes, deberá descansar MINIMO dos días de absoluto descanso para que el cuerpo pueda sanar: y ¡Agente Booth!"

"¿Sip?" respondió Booth acercándose un poco al doctor

"cuando hablo de descanso, me refiero a ningún tipo de actividad que requiera esfuerzo físico ¡entendido¡"

Termino el medico, entregándole a Booth el papel de liberación y la receta con los medicamentos necesarios; no sin antes cerrarle el ojo al terminar de hablar y salir del consultorio.

Hay estaban los dos. En la escena menos romántica y sin embargo la batalla emocional que cada quien tenia en sus adentros hacia que el aire en el consultorio se sintiera como una estela húmeda a su alrededor con la intención de no dejarlos escapar de lo que por tanto tiempo habían intentado evitar. Brennan sabia que había actuado mal y en contra de cualquier dejo racional. Salir corriendo del museo era lo mas impulsivo y menos inteligente que había hecho en años sin contar que había puesto su vida, la integridad del caso y mas importante la vida del hombre que estaba de espaldas frente a ella y es que si algo le hubiera pasado a Booth por culpa de su "pequeño arranque" no lo podría soportar. Nunca había sido fácil para ella admitir que había cometido un error (usualmente eso no pasaba muy seguido) mucho mas pedir disculpas pero al ver la espalda tensionada, las cortadas en los brazos que la habían sacado de los escombros y al escuchar el tono de preocupación oculto en la voz de Booth supo que disculparse era lo correcto.

La situación estaba bajo control. Huesos estaba completita y viva junto a el así que Booth finalmente dejo escapar parte de la preocupación que sentía y en su lugar comenzó a sentir un dolor profundo en el corazón y mucho enojo con respecto a su compañera pues una vez mas Temperance había decidido huir en vez de confiar en el "es que ¿acaso para ella el no valía la pena ni el esfuerzo?"y por eso había pasado todo el accidente donde había puesto su vida en peligro siendo esto lo que mas le molestaba a Booth quién ya no podía imaginarse su vida sin ella. Después de tres minutos de completo silencio, Booth fue el primero en hablar. Acercándose a la ventana y todavía dándole la espalda a Brennan se escucho la voz del agente "deberías vestirte huesos, esperare afuera"

Si temperance se sentía culpable, escuchar el dolor reflejado en la voz del Agente la hizo sentir como lo peor así que cuando Booth sutilmente le ordeno vestirse no tuvo ganas ni fuerza para argumentar. Cuando Brennan estuvo dada de alta en silencio se dirigieron a la SUV y Booth con el mayor cuidado le ayudo a sentarse; una vez hecho esto se dispuso a manejar. El viaje en el auto fue silencioso, cada uno absorto en sus propios pensamientos y lo curioso era que el tema a recurrir en sus mentes era el otro. Mientras que Brennan pensaba en lo cerca que habían estado en el hospital; Booth en lo único que podía pensar era en lo cerca que había estado de perderla.

_**Laboratorio Med/legal**_

Una voz profunda y femenina era lo único que Aqua parecía escuchar a lo lejos y aunque esta voz se le hacia familiar no podía distinguir bien de quien era. Lo curiosos era que al parecer la mujer estaba hablando animadamente sobre dos de sus amigos (quienes por lo que había logrado entender) estaban enamorados pero no lo admitían entonces aquella mujer comenzó a hablar sobre un plan de cacería y aunque realmente era divertido escuchar, Aqua enfoco todas sus fuerzas en despertar y finalmente abrir los ojos. Mientras recuperaba poco a poco la conciencia comenzó a sentir el dolor de sus lesiones y entones recordó todo el incidente. Por un momento la voz no se escucho lo que le permitió a la joven concentrarse en su objetivo y cuando sintió que finalmente sus parpados respondían, el regreso de la voz haciendo referencia a lo guapos que serian los hijos de la mencionada pareja si finalmente estuvieran juntos le robo una sonrisa y finalmente abrió los ojos, aunque su vista era borrosa distinguió la figura de una mujer de espaldas a su cama entonces hablo.

"tus amigos son un par de cobardes"

**COMENTARIOS**

**Mary RIZ** jajajajajaja gracias. En regreso a tu comentario solo puedo prometerte que no tendrás que esperar para siempre : )

**Leslie Rebeka Black Snape**gracias por tu comentario. Supuse que algunos lectores pensarían que "algo mas" iba a pasar pero recuerden que es trabajo de la hija juntar a sus padres. El punto era que reconocieran sus sentimientos y dejaran que el otro supiera que era correspondido de hay en adelante es trabajo de la bella durmiente jajajajajaja.

**SOUL FIRE 94**gracias por tu cometario y me alegra que hayas encontrado la historia interesante.

**Katie Lupin**Hola mujer oye perdón que no te haya podido escribir pero como te darás cuenta no había entrado hace uffffffff. Oye como que ¿me querías matar: ) Tómalo de esta manera, si me matas ¿quien termina la historia? Oye y por cierto actualizaaaaaaaaaa


	14. INCONSOLABLE

**Capitulo 13**

**Inconsolable**

**A TODOS: **MIL DISCUPAS, ESTOY CONCIENTE DE QUE ALGUNOS ME QUERRAN MATAR PERO TENGO EXCELENTES PRETEXTOS PARA JUSTIFICAR MI AUSENCIA, DESDE LA ENFERMEDAD DEL CORAZON DE MI PADRE A QUE PÒR POCO ME DIAGNOSTICAN CANCER, MIS COSTANTES PROBLEMAS DE SALUD Y LA RENUNCIA A MI TRABAJO, EN ESTOS MOMENTOS LAS COSAS ESTAN MAS CALMADAS, Y QUE CREEN? ME REGALARON UNA COMPUTADORA PORTATIL DE NAVIDAD ASI QUE AHORA VA A SER MUCHO MAS FACIL PARA MI PONER ESTOS CAPITULOS QUE ME FALTAN, POR LO PRONTO ESTOY EN UNA GRIETA MIGRATORIA Y NO TENGO NI LA MAS MINIMA IDEA A DONDE VA MI VIDA PERO TODO ESTO DECIDI DEJARLO EN LAS MANOS DE DIOS.

LOS PERSONAJES DE FOX NO ME PERTENECEN NI LA LETRA DE LOS BACKSTREETBOYS AUNQUE PERSONALMENTE ME ENCANTARIA QUE BOOTH Y NICK ME PERTENECIERAN ¡!!!!!!

_**Backstreetboys Inconsolable**__** (traducido el coro por mi)**_

_"Cierro la puerta como tantas otras veces, parece una escena más cuando dejo que te vayas sin decir una palabra, intento dormir y lo único que puedo pensar es en ti y en mi y mil arrepentimientos por momentos que perdí. Si tu estuvieras aquí te juro que te diría que no quiero perder un día mas, esta indecisión me está matando porque todo lo que siempre quise se funde en ti desearía encontrar las palabras para decir que cada vez que te vas me dejas inconsolable"_

_Lab Med/Legal Jeffersonian_

"¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" El grito de Ángela resonó por todo el laboratorio y mientras Hodgins corría al lugar donde se encontraba su novia, Ángela quien se encontraba en pleno estado de shock luchaba por recuperar el ritmo normal de su respiración.

Ante el grito de la figura borrosa, Aqua sintió como la voz resonaba en su cabeza aumentando de por si la intensidad de su dolor. Como pudo se levanto de la cama dirigiéndose hacia la mujer que cada vez se hacía más clara hasta que por fin la alcanzo, su vista pareció aclararse y cual no fue su sorpresa al descubrir que justo frente a ella se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Ángela Montenegro veinticuatro años mas joven.

_Washington__ 4:00pm_

El viaje fue tranquilo y en silencio; cuando finalmente la USV negra del agente se estaciono frente al edificio, Temperance intento pronunciar palabra, acción que los dedos de Seely pararon de inmediato al posarse sobre sus labios, acto que despertó un sin fin de sensaciones en los dos y que curiosamente los trasporto a meses atrás cuando se encontraban tomando un café.

"No hables"

Sin mirar a esos ojos que lograban conmoverlo tanto Seely apago el carro, solo el broche de sus cinturones de seguridad y se dirigió a la puerta del pasajero donde ayudo a la joven antropóloga "quien no podía evitar fijar sus ojos en el" a movilizarse hasta el apartamento donde pasarían los próximos tres días. En silencio Temperance Brennan y Seely Booth ingresaron al apartamento de la doctora. Al entran a su apartamento después de haber pasado más de una semana en el laboratorio Temperance se sentía de verdad extraña, la obscuridad que provocaban las cortinas cerradas y el aire frio que recorría cada rincón del apartamento avisando que sería bueno prender la calefacción no eran un paisaje nada alentador, no se comparaba a la casa de Booth la cual era de colores mas cálidos y donde siempre se podía sentir segura y tranquila ahora de alguna manera su casa reflejaba exactamente como se sentía, triste y muy fría por dentro, fría por el vacio y la ausencia, fría por la desconfianza y fría porque por el miedo había lastimado a la persona que mas amaba. Después de un leve argumento sobre las tendencias sobre-protectoras de Booth, Brennan finalmente permitió que el agente la guiara hacia el interior. Luego de asegurar la puerta, Booth deposito con mucho cuidado a la doctora en el sillón acomodándola de la mejor manera y cubriéndola con una manta que se encontraba sobre el otro sillón individual.

Después de esto Booth sin pedir el más mínimo permiso se dirigió hacia la habitación principal.

_Lab Med/Legal Jeffersonian_

Por un momento el shock de ver a su suegra le quito momentáneamente el habla a la joven quien no podía disimular su sorpresa y así las encontró Hodgins mirándose una a la otra sin hablar, rápidamente se acerco a su novia quien no se había movido.

"amor estas bien?"

Aqua quien no se había percatado de la presencia de su Suegro en el cuarto tuvo que aguantarse la risa al ver el esponjoso cabello del científico

"sabes, creo que ella se encuentra bien, tal vez un poco sorprendida por mi aparente inesperado despertar pero un vaso de agua y un poco de aire le van a hacer mucho bien"

"Tuu…. Ángela Montenegro sin palabras… enserio te impresione verdad?" Sonrió Aqua y es que dejar sin palabras a Ángela era algo que no se había imaginado posible jamás de los jamases.

_Apartamento de Temperance Brennan_

Dos adultos completamente dueños de sus vidas y absolutamente perdidos en un drama emocional que aunque era bastante sencillo, ellos mismos se habían encargado de enredar cada vez más al punto de no poder casi respirar; al punto que el corazón de Seely Booth se estaba rajando por partes al intentar contener un amor por cierto bastante inapropiado; al punto de que el muy enfermo y temeroso corazón de Temperance Brennan se encontrara aterrado como un niño que se esconde debajo de una meza cuando sus papas pelean. Tan grandes y tan gallinas…

Rápidamente Booth se dirigió al baño, busco en la gaveta donde supuso que Brennan tendría sus elementos de limpieza donde pudo encontrar lo que buscaba. Después de recoger todo lo necesario y buscar la bata de baño de la doctora, se dispuso a preparar el baño. Midió la temperatura del agua para que no estuviera muy caliente y se dirigió a la sala.

Temperance quien no se había movido del sillón, se encontraba de por si en medio de un torbellino emocional propio. Los eventos de ese día, el peso que significaba su error, la repentina necesidad de aliviar la expresión de dolor en los ojos de Booth eran demasiado para una mujer que estaba acostumbrada a ignorar sentimientos tan intensos. Cuando escucho que la puerta de su cuarto se abría levanto los ojos para encontrarse con Booth quien de inmediato se dirigió a donde ella estaba y con suma delicadeza la ayudo a levantarse de el sillón guiándola a través de la casa hacia su habitación y finalmente al baño donde Temperance encontró que el agente le había preparado un baño de espumas con todo en su lugar, había puesto velas , una copa de vino al alcance y música jazz de fondo " un escenario perfecto, si no fuera por las marcas del accidente" pensó.

Cuando llegaron al baño, Booth acomodo a la doctora para que esta pudiera sentarse a la orilla de la tina y sin levantar la mirada hablo:

"es mejor que te desvistas y te metas rápido a la tina sino el agua se va a enfriar, voy a estar afuera llámame cuando estés lista y por favor ten cuidado"

Justo antes de cerrar la puerta Booth pudo escuchar levemente un susurro de agradecimiento.

Lentamente y con mucho cuidado Temperance empezó a quitarse la blusa de seda manchada por su sangre (no pudo evitar pensar que esa sangre pudiera haber sido de Booth) el pantalón café que había sido cortado por los paramédicos al intentar revisar sus heridas y finalmente los zapatos que tampoco se veían nada bien. Como pudo se puso de pie frente al espejo y lo que vio no fue a la famosa antropóloga y escritora de libros sino a una mujer que se había encargado de ocultar del mundo, hay en ropa interior, lastimada y con vendajes encima se encontraba esa mujer que por tanto tiempo se había negado el placer de ser. La mujer vulnerable, hermosa y sobre todo con una necesidad inmensa de querer de verdad, no solo de satisfacer necesidades biológicas sino de cabalgar en la playa con su "príncipe azul" o en este caso "caballero de brillante armadura" y permitir que por primera vez desde que tenía quince años alguien más cuidara por completo de ella.

Ya que la mujer que amaba estaba en el siguiente cuarto tomando un baño, Booth decidió que la mejor manera para distraer a su mente era aprovechar la recientemente adquirida televisión de su compañera y no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el orgullo con el que HUESOS le había contado que había adquirido una nueva televisión "parecía una niña" pensó.

Después de sacar una cerveza del congelador y llamar a Ángela para informarle de la situación, el agente se dirigió al cómodo sofá y se dispuso a buscar entre los canales algo interesante que no tuviera que ver con huesos, antropología, asesinos o romance ya que esto era lo último que necesitaba. Finalmente encontró un canal donde estaban pasando los diez mejores lugares para irse de vacaciones en esa temporada donde pasaron desde un hotel flotante en Bora Bora hasta el hotel de hielo en suiza, realmente no muy entretenido. Justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido escucho que Brennan lo llamaba.

_Lab Med/Legal Jeffersonian_

Después del shock principal y que Ángela recuperara su habla, la joven paso los siguientes treinta minutos respondiendo las múltiples preguntas que Zack, Jack y Ángela en sus versiones jóvenes tenían para ella y aunque no podía contarles toda la verdad (por obvias razones) se divirtió en extremo con los "nerds" como los llamaba su padre. Descubrió que el gusto por los chocolates y ropa de diseñador de su esposo en definitiva los había heredado de su madre y también pudo darse cuenta que aunque los años habían pasado Zack desde el principio había sido el mas despistado del grupo. Sin embargo a la única persona que los ojos de Aqua buscaban sin cesar, era la persona que no podía encontrar….

"¿Donde estarás Seely Booth?"

_Apartamento de Temperance Brennan_

Rápidamente Seely se dirigió al baño y mientras recorría el corto trayecto del sillón a la habitación principal muchos escenarios cruzaban su mente

"de pronto se cayó o tal vez le duele la cabeza, ya se… de pronto le están sangrando de nuevo las heridas ahhhh!!! Sabía que debía quedarme con ella mientras que ese tonto doctor la atendía"

Sin embargo el escenario que encontró frente a el fue por completo inesperado…

Justo frente a el se encontró con una mujer delicada, cohibida, un poco sonrojada y que finalmente había dejado ver algo de esa vulnerabilidad que la hacía tan única, tan ella, tan perfecta y si bien la visión que tenia en frente era tema recurrente de sus sueños y fantasías Booth tuvo que recordarse una y otra vez que la única razón por la que estaba en esta situación era SOLAMENTE para cuidar de ella.

Si levantar la mirada (ahí pobrecita que pena…) Temperance al ver entrar al agente al baño solo atino a pedirle que por favor le ayudara a lavarse la espalda. Si bien bañarse sola había sido en extremo difícil y doloroso, intentar quitarse las astillas que tenía en la espalda y limpiarse las heridas lo suficientemente bien para que no se infectaran había resultado un trabajo imposible para la joven quien, al momento de sentir las manos del agente que suavemente masajeaban su espalda solo pudo pensar "ni me quiero imaginar lo que Ángela pensaría si nos viera así" pensamiento que le robo una leve sonrisa.

Muy concentrado en su tarea, pero aun así Booth pudo sentir la vibración que provoco la risa proveniente de la Antropóloga lo que despertó su curiosidad.

"¿y esa risa?"

"solo pensaba en los gritos de Ángela si en este momento nos viera así".

"jajajajaja, creo que no escucharíamos el final de esto jamás y después nunca nos creería que solo somos compañeros"

La palabra que tanto les pesaba a los dos se había mencionado de nuevo y tal vez por lo que implicaba para su relación provoco un silencio profundo en la habitación. Durante unos minutos cada uno se concentro en las sensaciones que despertaba el están tan cerca, en que por pocos segundos sus respiraciones se encontraban, en sentir como nunca el roce de su piel, finalmente a eso se resumía todo; a un amor más grande que cualquier arquetipo antropológico, a una pasión que los forzaba a estar juntos por mas que no se soportaran y a un deseo tan fuerte que no les permitía ver a nadie más sino a ellos, solo ellos dos, ella y el. Aunque internamente Booth se estaba golpeando a si mismo por haber arruinado el momento con su tonto comentario Brennan por otro lado estaba a punto de hacer una de las preguntas más importante de su vida. Cuando un fuerte ruido en la puerta principal y el sonido de unos tacones Prada acompañados de la voz de Ángela interrumpieron en el apartamento.

Booth no espero a que la artista entrara al baño se incorporo, se seco las manos con la toalla que tenía más cerca y antes de que Brennan pudiera decir algo, Seely Booth rápidamente se agacho al nivel de la tina para despedirse de su compañera cuando por un mal cálculo termino besándola en los labios. Beso que saco chispas de inmediato ya que ni corta ni perezosa la doctora respondió inmediatamente y es que como había extrañado esos labios…

Los dos sabían que estaba mal, pero es que se sentía tan bien… tan natural. Sus labios encajaban perfectamente, los brazos de la doctora encontraron en el cuello del agente e lugar donde pertenecían. Las emociones que los envolvían en ese momento eran tan intensas que ambos sabían que si no paraban pronto ya no habría vuelta atrás. Cuando la voz de la artista se escucho más cerca, los dos encontraron el valor para terminar con el beso. Después de darle espacio a Brennan para salir del baño. Booth se encontró con Ángela quien estaba en la cocina arreglando en la alacena algunas cosas que había traído y aprovecho para informarle a la artista de los cuidados que el médico había recetado para Brennan. Cuando la antropóloga hizo presencia en la sala unos minutos más tarde y ya sin acercarse tanto Booth se despidió de las dos mujeres dejando a Ángela en extremo curiosa por su extraño comportamiento y a una antropóloga bastante confundida y algo triste al pensar que tal vez ese beso tan genial que acababan de compartir había arruinado su amistad.

NOTA:

ME VAN A ODIAR EN EL PROXIMO CAPITULO JAJAJAJAJAJA PERO VA A VALER LA PENA LO PROMETO!!!!!


	15. love is what the trouble means

**Capitulo 14**

**Love is what the trouble means**

**Nota: **Holaaaaa, que creen ya renuncie a mi trabajo, por eso la demora y porque eh estado muy enferma pero la Buena noticia es que ya estoy bien y más tranquila así que podre poner mínimo un capitulo por semana. Por cierto fui al concierto de Los backstreetboys en monterrey y tengo que decir que son geniales. Los personajes de Fox no me pertenecen ni las canciones de los bsb.

"**el problema es que no me la puedo sacar de la cabeza cuando cierro mis ojos en la noche ¿quién me salvara ahora que se fue? El problema es que hay una parte de mi que no quiere dejar que s recuerdo se valla. Ahora se que es. El amor significa problemas.**

**Hoover Building**

LAS horas pasaban lentamente en el Jefersonian y es que la ausencia de Ángela parecía quitar un poco toda la luz del lugar. Después de dejar a Ángela y Brennan en el apartamento Booth todavía confundido por los hechos recientes se dirigió a su propio apartamento con el fin de tomar una ducha para después continuar con la investigación y es que no podía pensar en tomar un descanso cuando había gente asechando a Huesos. Horas después cuando se encontraba en el edificio del FBI una llamada inesperada confundió más la situación.

**Bahia whashington**

Tim Sullivan finalmente había concluido su año sabático y a pesar de haber viajado por todo el Caribe, vivir un sin fin de experiencias lo único que no había variado era la sensación que recorría su cuerpo cada vez que recordaba las noches pasadas con Temperance Brennan y es que aunque había estado con algunas mujeres durante su travesía ninguna se comparaba a la fuerte, independiente eh indomable doctora. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, se preguntaba si ella todavía pensaba en el, si finamente entre Booth y ella había pasado algo y la duda lo estaba matando.

**Lab med/legal.**

Para Aqua esta situación era algo increíble y al mismo tiempo muy desesperante. Ella nunca se había caracterizado por ser muy obediente; recordaba que desde pequeña su madre siempre decía que era igual o peor de terca que su padre y a medida que fue creciendo seria injusto decir que no tuvo problemas para aceptar a múltiples figuras de autoridad en su vida, es mas zack la llamaba un rebelde con mucha causa(claro, el zack de 45 años) Así que la idea de que gente de 24 a 34 años le diera ordenes y no la dejaran levantarse de la cama deberás la estaba comenzando a enojar y es que con toda esta situación ella no se podía dar el lujo de perder el tiempo y mucho menos permitir que todo el esfuerzo se perdiera así como así.

Mientras que Zack y Jack intentaban mantenerla entretenida en su habitación platicando sobre problemas de matemáticas avanzadas o química molecular la joven no pudo más que pensar en lo que le encantaría salir corriendo de allí "claro si pudiera caminar"

Después de la llamada de Zack, Booth salió lo más rápido que pudo al Jeffersonian. Al momento que recibió la noticia de que la joven había despertado una sintió una emoción inexplicable a tal punto que olvido llamar a Temperance.

**Año 2053**

**A las afueras de Washington**

"Jajajajajaja no puedo creerlo, con lo santurrón que es el abuelo y tan guardadito que lo tenia eh" exclamo Cameron sonriendo ampliamente y es que su estricto abuelo siempre se había distinguido por su seriedad y prudencia lo que contrastaba directamente con la historia que nana Ange les estaba contando.

Alexandra se sorprendió del comentario de su hermana y dándole un codazo respondió "ehy no digas eso, el abuelo es genial, algo serio y gruñón, sin decir que bastante celoso pero también fue joven eh"

"YA NIÑAS, suficiente dentro de poco su abuelo va a venir a sacarme de aquí y si quieren que avancemos necesito que me dejen terminar"

Muy apenadas las dos jóvenes solo asintieron mientras que su abuela se dispuso a continuar la historia,

**De vuelta al presente**

El corazón de Aqua pareció querer salir de su pecho y es que allá al fondo se podía ver a un atractivo hombre quien caminaba con paso rápido hacia su habitación y aunque de lejos el rostro que apareció frente a sus ojos le era tan familiar… Había esperado por siempre este momento… la verdad no lo había esperado pues s padre estaba muerto pero ahora que estaba viendo en vivo y en directo al hombre del que tanto había escuchado y que tanto quería aun sin conocerlo ya que a través de las historias de su madre y de todo lo que su familia le había dicho en cierta manera siempre había estado presente en su vida.

Los minutos parecieron detenerse al momento que Seely Booth atravesó la puerta de la habitación donde se encontraba la joven rodeada por dos enfermeras y un doctor que constantemente monitoreaban sus signos vitales. De lo más profundo de su ser Booth sintió una sensación tan indescriptible que solo había sentido cuando la enfermera había puesto a Parker en sus brazos por primera vez. De alguna forma esa desconocida joven despertó una ternura infinita en el ex francotirador y un deseo inmenso de protegerla de todos y de todo. En ese momento un lazo invisible conocido solo para la joven se hizo presente por primera vez en la vida de las dos personas más importantes presentes en la habitación. 

E definitiva su Padre era todo lo que le habían dicho su mama, su hermano y más. Siendo objetiva tenía que admitir que de verdad era un hombre muy atractivo su presencia imponía, eran muy pocas las fotos que tenia de él, pero en definitiva se veía mucho mejor en persona.

Lo único que podía pensar Aqua en ese momento era "no vayas a llorar, no vayas a llorar, no vayas a llorar". 

Después de recuperarse del shock inicial Booth pidió al personal médico que desalojara el recinto, no importaba lo que sintiera en ese momento esa desconocida era la única pista del misterio que envolvía a todo el equipo .

Lentamente Aqua paso saliva, no podía permitir que el "según sabia excelente para leer personas "agente del F.B.I supiera o sospechara de su verdadera identidad.

**Apartamento de Temperance Brennan**

"Swetty como te sientes, no me quiero imaginar lo que hubiera pasado si Booth no te hubiera seguido" se escucho la voz de Ángela a través de la cocina alcanzando a la Doctora que se encontraba recostada en el sillón rumiando mentalmente el recuerdo de su encuentro en el baño con el agente¿Qué estaba pasando? Un momento todo era como siempre y ahora no podía sacarse al apuesto agente de la cabeza, Esos labios, esos músculos tan perfectamente definidos , esos ojos que le causaban temblores involuntarios.. ¿Qué se supone que iba a hacer? Después de todos los eventos que habían pasado tenía que admitir que frente a la abrumadora evidencia al parecer Temperance Brennan no podía negar por más tiempo algo que para gente como Ángela. La única conclusión objetiva era que estaba completa y absolutamente enamorada de ese terco, desesperante y arrogante agente del F.B.I conocido por el nombre de Seely Booth o como Ángela lo había apodado, su caballero de armadura brillante.

Cuando Ángela se acerco al sofá con dos tazas de té en las manos noto de inmediato en la cara de su mejor amiga una certeza que hacía mucho tiempo no veía

"Brennan, que estas pensando"

"Creo que acabo de tomar una decisión Ángela"

"Sweety te quiero enserio pero cuando tienes esa mirada no puedo evitar asustarme eh"

Con dificultad la antropóloga se levanto del sillón dirigiéndose a la meza de la sala en busca de su celular y antes de marcar y dirigirse a la habitación se dirigió a Ángela

"voy a necesitar tu ayuda en esto"

Ángela quien no entendía que estaba pasando solo atino a preguntar

"¿Mi ayuda con qué?


	16. love can keep you up all nigth

**Capitulo 15**

**Love can Keep you up all night**

**Nota: **los personajes de fox no me perteneces y esta traducción es parte de una canción de los bsb que tampoco me pertenece y a la que por cierto le agregue de mi cosecha.

"**el amor te puede mantener despertó toda la noche, no es algo que puedas decidir. Un día estas solo y luego estas llorando en el teléfono. El amor te puede mantener despierto toda la noche tienes que probar ese dulce divino y llevarlo al otro lado, no quiero asustarte pero a todos tenemos una primera vez, no te imagines no pienses mas deberías solo aceptar lo que sientes y dejar que el amor te mantenga despierto"**

**Año 2053**

**A las afueras de Washington**

El sonido de la puerta principal de la habitación distrajo a las tres mujeres de su conversación.

Un Jack Hodgins de 58 años atravesó la puerta de la habitación, buscando a su esposa quien 40 minutos atrás había desaparecido de la sala principal.

"amor finalmente te encuentro, Zack y Aqua preguntan por ti"

Ángela al ver a su esposo no pudo evitar la tentación de levantarse, dirigirse directamente hacia él y plantarle un beso que dejo al empresario y entomólogo sin aliento.

"ASCO ABUELAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

"JAJAJAJAJA bueno niñas ya esta tarde y su abuela y yo tenemos que regresar a la reunión"

"Pero abueloooooooooo" se quejaron las dos hermanas

"nada señoritas ya es de noche y ustedes deberían estar en la cama"

"amor, solo cinco minutos mas es que les estoy contando la historia de cómo sus abuelo maternos finalmente admitieron su amor"

"JAJAJAJA de nuevo con eso amor tienes una imaginación inagotable" 

Al ver las caras de sus nietas quienes suplicaban por cinco minutos más de la que parecía ser una excelente historia, el entomólogo sucumbió a la patentada sonrisa familiar que sus nietas habían heredado y le permitió a su esposa quedarse cinco minutos más.

"Muy bien pero SOLO CINCO MINUTOS, hay gente esperando allá abajo y ya se me están acabado los trucos para entretenerlos"

"Por eso te quiero abue" Cameron corrió a abrazar a su abuelo quien solo sonrió, les deseo buenas noches a las jóvenes y se retiro a seguir atendiendo a los invitados".

"¿Muy bien en donde íbamos?" pregunto Ángela.

**Lab med/legal.**

Quien hubiera visto la escena que se presento a la entrada del Museo hubiera disfrutado de una situación bastante cómica, en medio de el estacionamiento se encontraba Ángela Montenegro Persiguiendo a una doctora quien aun coja y con un brazo lastimado caminaba rápidamente hacia el laboratorio resuelta a definir su vida de una vez por todas.

La conversación entre Aqua y Booth había sido bastante incómoda para los dos, para Aqua era muy difícil lidiar entre el dolor de sus lesiones ya que su medicamento estaba perdiendo efecto y las emociones que le provocaba estar frente a su hasta ahora desconocido padre y tener que disimular todo esto era un esfuerzo que para ser sincera la tenía agotada. Mientras que Booth por más que intentaba mantenerse lo mas objetivo y discreto posible no podía evitar sentir que algo no estaba del todo bien en esta situación.

"Muy bien, vamos a recapitular un poco. Hace un par de días, después de un atentado contra personal del Lab med/legal del instituto yo te encontré inconsciente entre los escombros, traías contigo una identificación de un B.U. después de hablar con Zack a quien parecías conocer pues cuando lo interrogue básicamente menciono que directamente lo habías protegido del ataque. Ahora ¿quiero que me digas quien eres y que estás haciendo aquí?

Aqua solo atinaba a agachar su cabeza, no quería mirar directamente a los ojos a Booth. Una inseguridad profunda de pronto la invadió y la vulnerabilidad que por tanto tiempo había peleado por ocultar a través de todo su crecimiento de pronto aparecía de nuevo, dejándola no como la experta científica sino como una niña de 22 años a quien le había hecho falta su padre.

Booth intentaba establecer una conexión con la joven pero aparentemente ella había decidido poner barreras y no permitirle entrar. Al momento que la Joven levanto finalmente la mirada para responder sus preguntas esos rasgos faciales le recordaron a la mujer que atormentaba sus sueños.

"Mi nombre es Aqua, es todo lo que tendrán para identificarme por ahora ya que no puedo dar mas información. Como bien te diste cuenta pertenezco a una unidad de operaciones especiales y mi misión es apoyar y proteger al equipo del Jeffersonian y antes de que lo hagan te advierto que no encontraras registros de adn, huellas ni registros dentales. Literalmente no existo.

"Pero eres muy joven para tener tan alto rango" exclamo Booth algo sorprendido sin ocultar la preocupación en su tono de voz.

"de donde yo vengo es algo natural, es nuestra única forma de vida y a demás es el único mundo que conozco"

"¿Pero y tu familia? Que opinan ellos de todo esto?"

"Mi madre me crio sola porque a mi padre lo asesinaron antes de que supiera que yo venía en camino, crecí en un laboratorio con científicos como mi familia así que creo poder decir que fui afortunada. E donde vengo no muchos tienen familias completas".

Las cosas estaban siendo más dolorosas de lo normal, no era fácil explicarle a tu padre" quien no tenía ni idea" que moriría antes de que tu nacieras si las cosas no se cambiaban y la joven no pudo evitar que unas cuantas lagrimas salieran a recorrer sus mejillas acto que de inmediato provoco que el agente se pusiera de pie y le diera uno de sus afamados "guys hugs" cuando justamente en ese momento la antropóloga entraba al recinto. Acto que al ver, Temperance sintió como un balde de agua fría. Cuando decidió retirarse con el corazón en el piso Booth quien había visto a la antropóloga salió apresuradamente de la habitación y dirigiéndose a la doctora quien parecía tener los pies pegados al piso ya que, por más que quería salir corriendo no podía, de inmediato capturo los labios de la antropóloga en un beso tan candente que provoco que por un momento la antropóloga perdiera el equilibrio y susurrándole al oído el agente finalmente hablo 

"tenemos que hablar vamos a tu oficina"

Temperance quien todavía no se recuperaba de semejante beso solo pudo asentir cuando Booth le sugirió dirigirse a la oficina. Tan atontada había quedado que no escucho los gritos que semejante despliegue de afecto habían causado en Ángela, Hodgins y el resto de los nerds.

Eran ya las 11:30 de la noche y finalmente se encontraban Seely Booth y Temperance Brennan juntos en la oficina de la Doctora a punto de enfrentar un momento tan aplazado por miles de excusas y cientos de pretextos que en ese momento se desvanecían lentamente en el tiempo como una gota de lluvia se disuelve en el mar sin dejar rastro.

Mientras que el Agente se encontraba recostado en el marco de al puerta previamente asegurada, la doctora se encontraba al otro extremo de la habitación recostada sobre su librero. Parecían adolescentes a punto de tener su primera cita. 

Por alguna razón todas esas noches en vela soñando con estar juntos, con el momento en que finalmente admitían sus sentimientos y se dedicaban a recuperar el tiempo perdido amándose como solo ellos podrían hacerlo ahora parecían difusos. Si bien ya estaba claro lo que ambos sentían, el miedo que les provocaba lo que el futuro les podría esperar parecía mantenerlos en los extremos de la oficina sin poder dar el primer paso a lo que ambos tanto deseaban.


	17. lets Do it For Love

**Capitulo**** 16**

**Lets Do It for love. 1**

**Nota:** YA SE, súper cursiiiiiiiiiiiii bueno ni modo jajajajaja esta canción me encanta supongo que es la parte romántica mía la que habla aquí. Los personajes de Fox no me pertenecen y mucho menos las canciones de los bsb. Acuérdense que la historia está en clasificación K . 

"_**Te amo con todo lo que soy ¿Lo sabías? Tu eres la primera que me ah llegado tan dentro, debes saber que te eh amado desde el principio y por lo que valga yo siempre eh estado esperando este momento. Una noche especial para una mujer especial. Hagamos el amor como si fuera nuestro último día en la tierra, con todo lo que soy te prometo que será mucho más dulce de lo que hubieras podido soñar. Vamos a hacerlo esta noche amor. Hagámoslo por amor."**_

_**Lab Med/Legal 10:00 am**_

De lejos Aqua había observado el pequeño intercambio entre sus padres y si su memoria no fallaba de ella dependía que en esa oficina pasara un "poquito más" de lo que debía antes de la interrupción que (mirando al reloj de pared que había en el cuarto) se presentaría en exactamente 40 minutos.

Como pudo se levanto de nuevo y viendo que Naomy pasaba cerca aprovecho para pedirle que buscara a Ángela y le pidiera que viniera a verla con carácter de urgente. Cinco minutos después de que Aqua había para do a Naomy una muy feliz Ángela Montenegro se presentaba a la oficina de la Joven que ya se había ganado su cariño.

"¿Dime cariño que pasa?"

"Ange¿los amigos de los que hablabas eran la Doctora Brennan y el Agente Booth verdad? Pregunta que realizo la joven con una cara de travesura que la artista solo respondió con una suave risa asintiendo.

"Si, son ellos. Perfectos él uno para el otro pero exageradamente tercos"

"pero por lo que pude ver desde aquí ya ha habido avances en ese departamento"

"Sip, o al menos eso parecía cuando Booth le robo ese beso a Brennan¿Lo viste¿Estuvo genial no?"

"la verdad es que si, fue muy romántico y bastante apasionado" 

"jajajajaja y eso que no los viste estos últimos tres años eh, era casi imposible estar justo a ellos sin notar toda esa tensión sexual, no te dejaban concentrar y pues lo último que nos quedo fue utilizarla jajajaja"

"¿Supongo que te refieres a Hodgins y a ti verdad?"

"Claro querida, es que estar cerca de esos dos encendía a cualquiera jajajaja"

"Oye ya hablando enserio, me gustaría ayudarte. Sé que este puede ser el principio pero como están las cosas creo que todos aquí necesitaremos ayuda"

"Aqua me preocupas (ya en tono más serio) pareces hablar con tanta certeza del futuro pero al mismo tiempo dejas ver tanta duda que me pones muy nerviosa"

"lo siento Ange no era mi intensión preocuparte, si estoy aquí es para ayudarlos y no para ser una carga pero necesito que me entiendas. Es en extremo importante que ustedes se mantengan unidos en todos los aspectos y aunque no lo parezca ahora de esto depende el futuro de muchas personas"" 

"¿Pero…como lo sabes?"

"Lo único que te puedo decir es que en 40 minutos exactamente una persona poco grata va a pasar por las puertas del laboratorio buscando a Temperance y es imperativo que lo detengas mínimo quince minutos más"

"¿Pero quién va a ser?"

"Créeme lo sabrás cuando lo veas, pero debes demorarlo para dar tiempo suficiente a que esos dos cabezas duras resuelvan sus cosas porque si esta persona los interrumpe todo lo que has trabajado estos años para que Booth y Brennan sean pareja se va a ir por el caño"

"A NOOO eso si que no"

"Es mejor que te vayas Ange, tienes que estar muy pendiente nadie los debe interrumpir ¿ok?"

"Claro Aqua, puedes contar con eso" justo antes de que la artista saliera, desde la puerta volteo a ver a la joven y exclamo con una amplia sonrisa "bienvenida al club Pro bb"

Lo que provoco las risas de la joven quien antes de volver a caer víctima del sueño solo pudo pensar "ojala que esto resulte".

**Oficina de Temperance Brennan 10:05 am**

De un momento a otro al agente le dio tanto calor que tuvo que quitarse el saco, movimiento 

Que fue seguido por la antropóloga quien quitándose el abrigo de laboratorio prosiguió a 

Sentarse en la silla de su escritorio mientras el agente se ubicaba en el sofá. Habían pasado ya 

cinco minutos y ninguno todavía se atrevía a exclamar la primera palabra atormentados por 

sus propias dudas hasta que la antropóloga cansada de tanta tensión se puso de pie y sin 

acercarse demasiado al agente comenzó: Desde un punto de vista lógico se esperaría que uno 

de los dos comenzara esta discusión y siendo yo la más directa y practica de esta pareja (lo 

que le gano una sonrisa del agente) y tomando en cuenta que los dos somos adultos maduros 

y Tenemos claros los pros y contras de esta situación…. "No soy Buena con la gente Booth. 

Losencuentro irracionales y demasiado emocionales. Por la mayor parte, son demasiado

impredecibles y eso me preocupa. Me gusta saber cómo trabajan las cosas, como las cosas 

van a reaccionar bajo un estimulo en particular y no puedo hacer eso con la gente, ellos no 

pueden ser medidos o calculados"

"a mí me gusta cómo te diferencias de los demás"

Ella lo ignoro

"no se me expresar muy bien. Puedo analizar las cosas muy científicamente y presentar la 

información complete con todo lo necesario. Soy buena en eso. Sé quién soy. Con eso es con

lo que yo me siento cómoda. No sé cómo hablar de mis sentimientos. No sé cómo hablar 

sobre los sentimientos de los demás. La mayoría del tiempo digo lo que no debería decir 

cuando se refiere a la gente. Ofendo fácilmente, todo esto es lo que se… es lo que soy

Los ojos de Booth entonces se suavizaron al ver a donde iba la antropóloga

"lo sé. Eso es lo que te hace tú. Tú la increíble, maravillosa mujer que eres. Yo no lo pediría 

diferente

"yo no me abro con los demás. Encuentro en extremos difícil dejar baja mi guardia y confiar en

alguien. No estoy segura si tiene algo que ver con mi niñez o si siempre eh sido así, de igual

manera es uno de mis defectos. No encuentro fácil empatizar o simpatizar con la gente o 

ninguno de esos sentimientos necesarios para las interacciones sociales necesarias. No soy 

buena para hacer amigos y encuentro casi imposible amar."

El agente sostuvo el aliento ante la última palabra.

"no puedo… no lo estoy diciendo bien."

"lo que estoy tratando de decir…lo que eh querido decir por largo tiempo es que me estoy 

enam.."

Ella sacudió su cabeza y tomo un paso atrás. Brennan levanto su cabeza una vez mas 

"No, no está bien. No puedo…"

Y suspiro, después de un momento o dos Booth se dio cuenta del movimiento que al parecer 

se estaba dando en el laboratorio. Brennan sacudió sus hombres y se acerco de nuevo a el"

"yo…"

Levanto una mano y la puso sobre el pecho del agente. Fuego instantáneamente salió de su 

mano provocando que la espalda de Booth se tensara enseguida. Los dos dirigieron la mirada

hacia la delicada mano. Brennan lentamente abrió los dedos de su mano y luego los cerro

"yo…"

Una vez más sus miradas se cruzaron.

"yo me enamore de ti Booth…yo…yo no pensé que fuera posible. No creí que pudiera. No se 

como o cuando paso… pero lo hice y necesitaba que lo supieras así que ya esta… eso es."

Ella bajo la Mirada eh intento separase de él. Booth no lo acepto. Antes de que ella se diera 

cuenta Booth tenía amos brazos rodeando su cintura y la tenia aprisionada contra su cuerpo.

Sus narices casi tocándose. Solo tenían ojos para el otro. Ella tembló deliciosamente a medida 

que sentía como la fuerte mano del agente se deslizaba por su espalda. Ella levantó sus 

brazos rodeando su cuello. El aliento de Booth provocaba una sensación de cosquilleo en los 

labios de Brennan

"Estas completamente segura de esto, huesos?"

Ella le contesto cerrando los ojos.

Booth se inclino superando el espacio que los separaba y capturando sus labios en los de el. 

Las terminaciones nerviosas que cubrían sus labios explotaron en miles de pequeños impulses

de placer. Sus bocas parecían encajar y derretirse una sobre la otra con una perfección que 

ninguno de los dos hubiera soñado. Casi al mismo tiempo los dos exigieron mas ajustando el 

abrazo, buscando mas cercanía. Su primer beso oficial fue dulce pero apasionado, gentil y 

amante pero también sensual. Cuando finalmente se separaron. Más bien sus bocas se 

separaron pero sus cuerpos siguieron juntos. Continuando dándose pequeños besos en los

labios por unos cuantos minutos mas

"huesos , yo…"

Inclinando su frente hacia la de ella, respirando su increíble esencia Booth hizo un terrible 

intento por explicar lo que sentía en ese momento pero las palabras no salieron dejándolos en

un cómodo silencio lo que provoco risas entre los dos. Cuando finalmente Booth pudo hablar:

"esto es todo lo que siempre quise"

Ella le dio un dulce pero corto beso en los labios

"yo también, todo lo que siempre quise y mas"

Entonces esa ahora familiar sensación de cosquilleo los recorrió de nuevo de los pies a la cabeza, cuando sin aviso Seely Booth reclamo de nuevo los labios de la mujer que tanto lo atormentaba de una manera clara y sin dudas. Suavemente al principio. Un beso tímido a comparación de los anteriores pero que encerraba todo el amor y la pasión que los caracterizaba a los dos. Brennan se encontró entonces perdida en un universo de sensaciones, olores y sabores. Sensaciones únicas olores a madera y sabores a menta. Nunca había sido fan de la menta pero en los labios de Booth que bien sabia.. A medida que los segundos pasaban y las manos encontraban nuevos caminos para recorrer, el beso se volvió más demandante, mas apasionado, una lucha por dominar, una lucha por conquistar y seducir.

De estar parados en la mitad de la oficina, terminaron en una intensa sesión de "reconocimiento anatómico" en el sillón pero antes de que las cosas se pusieran aun mas a fuego lento, Booth detuvo la situación lo que le gano una mirada extraña de parte de la Doctora.

**2053 AFUERA DE WASHINTONG **

"Abuelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" reclamo Cameron "te saltas los detalles más importantes"

Angela solo sonrió a su nieta y contesto "Cameron esta historia esta adaptada para ustedes, los detalles que tu quieres pertenecen solo a tu abuela, a tu abuelo y por supuesto a MI"

"Eso no es justooooooo"


	18. you cann let go

**Capitulo 17**

**You can let go**

**Nota: **Para parte de este capítulo me base en un fic en ingles. Los personajes de fox ni la canción de los bsb es mía.

**Puedo verlo en tus ojos, alas rotas y cielos caídos¿nena de que te escondes? Como si te siguieran, pero nunca encontrándote. ¿No sabes que yo soy el lugar donde te puedes refugiar?**

**2053 AFUERA DE WASHINTONG **

"Abuelaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" reclamo Cameron "te saltas los detalles más importantes"

Ángela solo sonrió a su nieta y contesto "Cameron esta historia esta adaptada para ustedes, los detalles que tu quieres pertenecen solo a tu abuela, a tu abuelo y por supuesto a MI"

"Eso no es justooooooo"

**Oficina de Temperance Brennan**

"Por favor no me mires así, no hay nada más que me gustaría que demostrarte por completo todo lo que no eh podido en estos años. Todas las veces que eh soñado contigo, todas las veces que soñé despertar contigo a mi lado después de una noche .Todas las fantasías que tuve contigo en esta oficina Temperance pero hay que hablar, primero que todo, quiero hacer las cosas bien. Quiero que si vamos a cruzar la línea estés segura y no haya dudas y quiero que te quede claro que no hay nada que puedas hacer para alejarme de ti, necesito que sepas que puedes dejarte ir yo se que vives con tristezas pero vas a estar bien cuando estés triste estresada o te sientas mal yo siempre estaré aquí, tú has aguantado tanto intentando hacerme creer que todo está bien no permitiendo que nadie vea que sufres, pero no tengas miedo si 

caes, no dudes yo estaré hay cuando habrás los ojos, casi nunca me dejas verte llorar , te encierras, déjame abrasarte , hacer que todo esté bien porque estaré a tu lado cuando el mundo vaya contra ti. No es mucho pero es lo que yo te ofrezco. Un amor para siempre pero de ti depende mi futuro. Tuya es la decisión y sea cual sea quiero que tengas claro que la respetare."

Si la respiración entre cortada, el pulso acelerado y el rostro enrojecido de Booth eran alguna indicación Brennan se dio cuenta de lo difícil que estaba siendo para el parar justo en ese momento pero después de escuchar como el agente había decidido rendirse ante ella mostrándose vulnerable por completo, cediendo el control, siendo abiertamente sincero no pudo evitar sentirse por completo seducida ante semejante muestra de amor y por una vez en su vida decidió permitirse sentir en vez de analizar y entonces con una sonrisa traviesa se lanzo a los brazos del Agente besándolo como si sus labios fueran agua y ella hubiera estado cuatro días en el desierto, acto que provoco que los dos cayeran al piso. Cuando la necesidad de aire se volvió más fuerte, el agente quien para esto se encontraba sonriendo como tonto solo a tino a preguntar "¿eso es un sí?"

Brennan soltó una carcajada y atino a decir "claro que sí".

**Plataforma del lab Med/Legal Jeffersonian 10:40am**

Ángela no podía ocultar su alegría frente a los nuevos eventos eso sin contar los sugestivos ruidos que salían de la oficina de la antropóloga (que por cierto tenia las persianas cerradas)

Si bien a Ángela le hubiera encantado la idea de que su mejor amiga y el caramelo del F.B.I estuvieran haciendo uso de todo ese "potencial sexual" sabía muy bien que sus amigos no pasarían de una intensa sesión de anatomía en el sillón de la oficina ya que para su desgracia eran demasiado profesionales para permitir que pasara algo mas "suerte que Hodgi y yo no 

somos así" pensó la artista al recordar los múltiples encuentros que ella y su pareja sostenían en tiempo de trabajo. "suerte que Cam no está".

Justo cuando la artista se encontraba recibiendo el cráneo de la última victima de manos de Zack la voz que escucho a sus espaldas por poco provoco que perdiera el equilibrio.

"Hola Ángela¿Esta Temperance?"

Lentamente Ángela dio vuelta en su propio eje quedando cara a cara con el inesperado visitante.

"Hola Sully"


	19. ADELANTO

**ADELANTO**

**Visita inesperada**

**Nota: **

Este es un Adelanto de lo que se viene, haber que les parece. Los personajes son de fox y no mios.

Anteriormente…

"_Hola Ángela, ¿Esta Temperance?"_

_Lentamente Ángela dio vuelta en su propio eje quedando cara a cara con el inesperado visitante._

"_Hola Sully"_

_**:**_

Al escuchar la voz del ex novio de su amiga, de golpe vinieron a la memoria de la artista todas las conversaciones sostenidas con su mejor amiga sobre abrirse al amor, los momentos en los cuales desde lejos había observado como poco a poco el agente y la antropóloga se habían vuelto cada vez mas unidos y supo sin duda alguna que el regreso de Tim Sullivan era una amenaza candente para la felicidad que la recién pareja acababa de alcanzar. De pronto los olores provenientes de todas partes del laboratorio le despertaron un asco tan fuerte provocándole un mareo increíble que dio como resultado que la artista callera desmayada al piso provocando un sonido que alerto a todos los que estaban en la plataforma y alrededor.

Hodgins quien se encontraba en su estación de trabajo, al escuchar el fuerte sonido se dirigió a la plataforma ya que sospechaba que el causante de semejante alboroto podría ser Zack quien seguramente se encontraba realizando algún experimento el cual no le había invitado a tomar parte, cuando al acercarse y salir del shock inicial de ver a Sully en la plataforma inclinado sobre una persona quien por lo que se podía ver estaba tendida en el suelo; se dio cuenta que quien había causado el alboroto no era otra sino Ángela Montenegro.

Sully al ver como la artista se desvanecía frente a él hizo gala de sus rápidos reflejos atrapando el inconsciente cuerpo antes de que pegara contra el piso, rápidamente la acomodo lo mejor que pudo en el piso y a continuación prosiguió a brindarle los primeros auxilios, todo esto mientras que le ordenaba a Zack llamar de inmediato a una ambulancia. Después de medir, los signos vitales de la artista, observar su llenado capilar y ver si sus pupilas respondían al reflejo de la luz, Sully continuo midiendo los valores de respiración que al parecer estaban por debajo de lo normal, cosa que preocupo al ex - agente quien tenía entrenamiento de paramédico y era consciente del daño que esto podía provocar. Al momento que el guardia de seguridad entro seguido del equipo de paramédicos, Hodgins y Sully quien estaba dando el informe al personal siguieron a los paramédicos quienes trasportaron a la artista al hospital más cercano por órdenes del entomólogo ya que aun después de cinco minutos Ángela todavía no recuperaba la conciencia.

_Oficina de Temperance Brennan:_

El ruido proveniente de afuera no fue motivo de distracción para la feliz pareja que se encontraba cómodamente instalada en el sofá de la antropóloga y quienes entre risas, pequeños argumentos y profundos besos no podían esconder la felicidad que parecía irradiar de cada poro de su cuerpo. Después de un argumento sobre machismo versus feminismo con respecto a las conductas dominantes de cada sexo, felizmente ganado por Brennan; la pareja 

se dispuso a retirarse a la cafetería pues era hora de comer y tanta "felicidad" les había despertado el hambre. Al salir de la oficina, la Doctora se sorprendió al ver la plataforma vacía y al no encontrar a nadie, decidió dirigirse a la oficina de su amiga, mientras que daba instrucciones a Booth para que recogiera su equipo y algunos folders del caso en el que estaban trabajando, la pareja fue interrumpida por Naomy, la joven quien era la actual pareja del Doctor Zack Addy, quien les informo del incidente sufrido por la artista, pero quien fue en extremo cuidadosa de no mencionar a la inesperada visita.

Brennan y Booth, tomaron los datos del hospital proporcionados por la joven y de inmediato se dirigieron al centro de salud para acompañar a sus amigos.

Después de entregar el informe de signos vitales a los paramédicos y de acompañar a la artista y el entomólogo al hospital y entregar el paciente al médico que los recibió, el ex agente del F.B.I ese dirigió de nuevo al Museo pues estaba decidido a encontrarse con su ex pareja, con tan mala suerte que al llegar al Jeffersonian, el guardia de seguridad le informo que minutos antes la antropóloga había salido acompañada del agente y por lo que el guardia explico parecía ser que no tenían planes de regresar al menos por ese día a la oficina.

_Hospital Washington Memorial_

Cuando Angela Montenegro se atrevió a abrir los ojos, se encontró con un techo color crema que no reconoció, un dolor de cabeza muy fuerte y la sensación de una aguja clavada en su mano, sensación que al voltear a ver su mano izquierda pudo confirmar al ver que tenía una sonda conectada a su mano, mirando a sus alrededores pudo reconocer que se encontraba en lo que parecía ser una habitación de hospital, sin embargo su memoria estaba muy confundida, no recordaba como había terminado allí, su cabeza daba vueltas y la única idea clara en su cabeza era impedir que Tim Sullivan interrumpiera a su pareja favorita y un tonto dolor de cabeza no iba a impedir que un ex novio arruinara por lo que tanto había estado trabajando.

Como pudo se levanto de la cama, cayendo abruptamente al piso en el primer intento, ruido que alerto a las enfermeras y doctor quienes se encontraban junto a Hodgins en la puerta informando al entomólogo sobre el estado de la paciente, quienes entraron corriendo a la habitación para encontrar a la artista sentada en el piso riéndose hasta más no poder dando la impresión de estar alcoholizada.

Mientras que las enfermeras ayudaban a la paciente a volver a su cama, el doctor quien se encontraba en la esquina de la habitación escribiendo anotaciones en su informe clínico, no reparo en remarcar lo irresponsable del comportamiento de la paciente ya que ese tipo de actitudes tan impulsivas por lo menos en el siguiente año le quedarían completamente prohibidas. La voz del molesto doctor, (quien provoco que Ángela recordara el regaño que su papa le había proporcionado al legar dos días después de su baile de graduación a la casa) le recordó a la artista que ya no tenía 15 años y que ahora no se trataba solo de ella.

Hodgins mientras tanto, se encontraba junto a la cama de Ángela devorando un pudin de vainilla y es que el por experiencia ya estaba acostumbrado a este tipo de comportamientos por parte de la artista y sabía muy bien que por más que el médico la regañara Ángela no iba a cambiar y mucho menos ahora que Sully había regresado, es mas el mismo no se encontraba nada cómodo con el regreso de la ex – pareja de la antropóloga, pero al escuchar la última frase pronunciada por el doctor de golpe el entomólogo, devolvió de la impresión el pudin.

"PERDON!!"



Ángela, quien también había captado el mensaje implícito, respondió un poco más calmada que su pareja

"Disculpe doctor, sería tan amable de aclarar a que se refiere con eso de que…"

"Señora, usted está embarazada".

Bueno la verdad no tenía pensado poner nada sino hasta la próxima semana por algunos arreglos que estoy haciendo. Pensaba poner otros tres capítulos ya que la historia tiene que avanzar más rápido, así que por lo pronto les dejo este pedacito para que se entretengan. Debido a que es un adelanto por eso no tiene referencia a ninguna canción.

Mary RIZ: gracias por tus comentarios y sobre todo por la suerte que me deseaste porque créeme que me hacía falta 

SELEEY SANTIEL: Pues gracias por tus buenos deseos, te cuento que ya resolví la mitad de mis problemas, ahora me falta la mitad mas cañona pero gracias a Dios y a mi familia estoy saliendo adelante. Espero que este adelanto satisfaga un poco tu curiosidad, la verdad en a historia original tenía algo un poco más original que el embarazo pero como pretendo acortar la historia porque quedo muy larga se me ocurrió que sería una excelente manera de introducir a Ryan y con respecto a Sully jajajajaja créeme lo odiaras mas.

Katie Lupin: Mujerrrrrrrrrr tiempo sin saber de ti, gracias por tu comentario y buena suerte con ese bloqueo.

Leslie Rebeka Black Snape: Tú eres de las miassssssssssssssss. Tengo una confesión que hacer. En la historia original no aparecían las canciones de los BSB pero después del ESPECTACULAR concierto bueno… ya sabes, por cierto, justamente ahora estoy preparando un especial de ellos que me pidieron en la radio.

fichos: Me alegra que te haya gustado la historia, y que seas una fan de la mejor serie de tv BONES jajaja, te aviso que este adelanto lo puse por ti porque tenía pensado dejar pasar dos o tres semanas para publicar, espero que me digas que te pareció.


	20. Chapter 20

**Capitulo 19**

**One last cry**

**Nota:** Hey gente :) ¿qué creen? Ya volví jajaja aunque un poco traumada con el final de temporada que va a ser hoy, lástima que yo lo pueda ver hasta el martes; estoy cruzando los dedos para que nada malo pase con Zack. Tengo una pregunta para ustedes… ¿alguien a parte de mi se dio cuenta que en la escena del karaoke el vestuario de los personajes estaba coordinado? Brennan tenía un abrigo negro y blusa verde, Booth tenía un abrigo verde y camisa negra, ange estaba de negro con un abrigo verde, Zack, Sweets, Cam y Hodgins iban vestidos con una combinación de grises, negros y azules; Ahhh y otra cosa… Cuando Brennan se sube a cantar solo mira a Booth, sus ojos parecen estar fijos en el. Y el último detalle; primero pensé que la escena había sido en extremo irreal, porque Cam es MEDICO y no hizo nada, solo se quedo parada al ver lo que pasaba con Booth, pero luego viendo detenidamente la escena me di cuenta que hay una pequeña fracción antes de que Brennan dispara a Pam donde muestran a Cam inclinándose hacia Brennan y Booth justamente después es que Brennan le dispara certeramente a Pam en el cuello (NADIE SE METE CON SU HOMBRE) y Cam retrocede de inmediato, supongo que dé la impresión por el disparo, justo después hacen una toma de Ángela tocándose el cuello. No se ustedes pero aquí va a tener que haber una serie de terapias de grupo con Sweets a quien por cierto no mostraron en la última escena lo que es una pena pues siendo el psicólogo del grupo hubiera estado interesante. Ok es hora de que me calle. LOS PERSONAJES SON DE FOX NO MIOS.

_**I saw you holding hands standing close to someone else, know I sit all alone wishing all my feelings gone, gotta get over you, there's nothing for me to do. One last cry I gotta put you out of my mind. **__**Ill guess I'll die until my last cry**_

Durante el viaje al hospital, el ambiente en el carro se centro alrededor del bienestar de Ángela. Resulta que a pesar de todas las maneras que la joven artista encontraba maneras irrisibles para irritar a Booth, este había llegado a apreciarla mucho. Mientras se iban acercando Booth pudo ver la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de su compañera y es que conociéndola, Ángela era como una hermana para Brennan y bien sabia él lo mucho que la artista significaba para ella.

Atravesando el espacio que los separaba Brennan sintió como la mano de Booth se posaba sobre la suya, lo que le provoco una sonrisa a la antropóloga quien al ver el rostro de su ahora "pareja" y encontrarse con una cálida sonrisa y unos ojos café le hicieron recordar porque se había enamorado de él.

Al llegar al hospital rápidamente encontraron la habitación donde los recibió un muy pálido Hodgins con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Mientras que el agente y el entomólogo platicaban, Brennan paso directamente a ver a Ángela quien no demoro ni un minuto en contarle a la antropóloga la nueva noticia que la tenía bastante asustada.

**Washington 2053**

" Curioso, se imaginan a la antropóloga que decía que no quería tener hijos y que se consideraba malísima para entender a la gente, tranquilizando a la artista?"



Pregunto la abuela a sus nietas quienes no podían cerrar la boca ante la impresión.

"Wow abuela ¿enserio nana Tempe te tubo que tranquilizar?"

"Cameroonnnn, no interrumpas a la abuela" se escucho la voz de Angela

"Uhy perdón"

**Washington 2007**

Laboratorio med/legal

Mientras que Zack terminaba su reporte sobre el mecanismo utilizado para matar a las tres víctimas del último caso, recibió una llamada en su nuevo celular informándolo de la feliz noticia por parte de Hodgins llamada que sirvió también para informarle que el grupo se reuniría en la cafetería para celebrar con un pedazo de pie. Cuando termino de guardar todo y después de informarle a Naomy que llegaría tarde esa noche, se dirigió al cuarto de Aqua a quien encontró durmiendo plácidamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

"Buenas noches princesa" se escucho la voz de Zack mientras que se alejaba.

**En la cabeza de Aqua **

"_Mamaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

"_niña no insistas y quédate quieta que el estilista no puede arreglarte si te mueves tanto"_

"_pero me lo prometiste mama…"_

"_Aqua"_

"_Mama"_

"_¿no te vas a rendir verdad?"_

"_Soy hija tuya, ¿eso te dice algo?"_

"_En eso tiene razón Bren"_

"_Ángela, no ayudes"_

"_Vamos mama que te cuesta contármelo otra vez"_

"_Siiiiii, esa historia es de mis favoritas"_

"_Bueno, pero te tienes que quedar quieta Aqua, no quiero que lleguemos tarde"_

"_Ok lo prometo, pero no dejes detalles afuera"_

"_bueno está bien…., hace mucho tiempo en un lugar muy lejano…"_

"_MaMaaaaaaaaaaaaaa"_

"_jajaja, ok"_

"_bueno… después de la última pelea que tuvimos tu padre decidió que era tiempo de salir de mi vida y yo pues estaba todavía en shock por lo que había pasado con Sully y Michael así que no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que iba a hacer"_

"_si recuerdo que esa semana estuviste muy deprimida "complementó Ángela_

"_En efecto, estaba bastante emocional lo que era bastante raro en mi y cuando por fin decidí, después de una larga platica con Ange y otra con tu abuelo, ir a buscar a Booth a su apartamento, como pude reuní todo el valor que podía para por fin hablar con el pero como no me sentía muy bien le pedí a tu tía que me acompañara al edificio pues los mareos que sentía a veces me impedían caminar bien"_

"_jajaja, ciertamente parecías todo menos embarazada" recordó Ángela al evocar la imagen de su mejor amiga totalmente empapada y hecha un manojo de nervios en su puerta._

"_pero yo todavía no sabía que estaba embarazada Ángela"_

"_eso sí, aunque no cambiaste casi nada cuando te enteraste"_

"_Oigan, hay una tercera persona en esta conversación eh"_

"_perdón hija, ¿dónde me quede?"_

"_En que ibas a ir a buscar a papa al departamento"_

"_ahhhhh cierto, ok entonces bueno; cuando finalmente Ángela acepto acompañarme al apartamento nos demoramos como 30 minutos en llegar. Después de recoger un café en el camino finalmente estábamos en el edificio y cuando llegamos a la puerta nos encontramos con un sobre dirigido a mí, cosa que me extraño mucho pero lo recogí y al ver que no abrían la puerta use el juego que tu padre me había dado como emergencia entonces…"_

_Justo en ese momento las alarmas del sistema de seguridad se activaron y Hodgins junto a Zack y un grupo de gente de seguridad entraron intempestivamente a la habitación y sin decir palabra sacaron a las tres mujeres y al estilista de la habitación apresurándolas a ellas a unas camionetas negras ubicadas en las afueras del lugar. Cuando finalmente el comité llego al bunquer de la familia. Hodgins les explico que momentos antes de trasladarlas se le había _

_entregado un reporte sobre la huida de Tim Sullivan y que aparentemente se dirigía a la boda. Temperance no pudo contener su rabia ante la idea de que el criminal hubiera escapado _

"_¿es que nunca iba a terminar?"_

"_Parece que este hombre nunca se dará por vencido; en serio lo siento princesa" abrazando a Aqua quien no paraba de llorar porque su boda había sido arruinada por el asesino de su padre. Justo en ese momento una explosión sacudió el bunquer fuertemente y lo último que Aqua vio antes de desmayarse por la contusión era la cara ensangrentada de Hodgins quien había caído junto a ella; protegiéndola de la explosión._

Cuando Aqua despertó de golpe, bañada en sudor y con la respiración agitada; tomo la decisión de que por más que no estuviera completamente sana ya no tomaría ni un minuto más de descanso. No podía descansar cuando su familia estaba en grave peligro. De inmediato se levanto como pudo de la cama y a rastras se dirigió a la oficina de su madre; con un gancho abrió la puerta y se dispuso a trabajar en la computadora "al fin y al cabo que se la clave".

**CASA DE TEMPERANCE BRENNAN**

Después de la reunión en la cafetería; Booth y Brennan se dirigieron al apartamento de esta mientras que en el carro la plática se centro en el nuevo bebe que venía en camino y si Brennan quien ahora era una tía ejemplar, ya había sido madre adoptiva de Andy aunque solo por unos días y seria la madrina junto con Booth del bebe de Ángela; había cambiado su opinión sobre tener bebes, tema que les llevo discutir hasta que llegaron al apartamento de la doctora donde cómodamente entraron y se acomodaron en el sillón. Mientras que Brennan se quitaba las botas y los acomodaba a un lado del sillón, Booth se levanto y se dirigió hacia el refrigerador por un par de cervezas que trajo de vuelta al sillón y mientras se acomodaba de nuevo en el sillón se la ofreció, cerveza que la doctora rechazo y opto por acercarse más al agente recostando su cabeza en el pecho del mismo y abrazándolo por el cuello, gesto que sorprendió gratamente al agente quien opto por poner su brazo sobre la espalda alta de la antropóloga atrayéndola más hacia sí, disfrutando de la nueva cercanía que tenían ya sin barreras. Cuando el agente volvió a ofrecerle la cerveza que había colocado en la mesa a la antropóloga pensando que tal vez ahora si la aceptaría, esta volvió a rechazar la bebida

"Creo que por primera vez en mi vida no necesito beber para relajarme; al parecer el sonido de tu corazón combinado con el movimiento provocado por los pulmones al exhalar tienen un efecto gratamente intoxicante en mi"

Sin voltear a ver el rostro del agente, Temperance podía imaginarse la enorme sonrisa que se estaba dibujando en su rostro y aunque ella nunca lo admitiría le encantaba la idea de que cada vez que ella lo elogiaba por la razón que fuera, esos ojos café parecían iluminarse de una manera tan especial que la llenaba de una satisfacción inmensa al saber qué ella era la causa de semejante expresión.

Y así los sorprendió la mañana, abrazados, juntos descansando como hacía mucho tiempo no lo hacían.

A la mañana siguiente un olor a orquídeas saco al agente de su profundo sueño y no pudo evitar sonreír ya que lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fue el rostro con el cual soñaba cada noche.

Como pudo se levanto del sillón intentando no despertar a la antropóloga quien se encontraba todavía dormida, se dirigió a la cocina para preparar la cafetera y cuando esta estuvo preparada se dirigió al baño para asearse.

Casi al mismo tiempo que Booth se adentraba en el baño unos golpes en la puerta despertaron a Temperance quien al no ver a Booth supuso que de nuevo había soñado. Torpemente por el sueño se dirigió a la puerta y cual no fue su sorpresa cuando al abrir la puerta se encontró con la sonrisa de Tim Sullivan quien sin esperar a que la joven se recuperara del shock inicial procedió a abrazarla ágilmente para a traerla hacia si mismo y plantarle un beso tan intenso que cuando Seely Booth al abrir la puerta de la habitación y ver semejante espectáculo no puedo evitar sentir el dolor más fuerte que jamás había podido recordar. Había confiado en la mujer equivocada. De nuevo le habían roto el corazón.


	21. quit playin games

**Capitulo 20**

**Quit playing games**

**Nota del autor: ESTOY DE LUTOOOOOOOOO**, ZACK era el aprendiz de Gormagon. Yo sé que mucha gente está asustada y dice que el final de temporada fue ilógico, pero personalmente creo que fue muy acertado, con respecto a Brennan muchos dijeron que se mostro fría y la verdad yo percibí todo lo contrario y es que es más fácil para una persona que no quiere que la vean vulnerable mostrarse enojada que triste, el nivel de estrés al que Brennan estuvo sometida fue muy alto en las semanas que pensó que Booth se había muerto al punto que cuando irrumpe en el baño de Booth(quien está desnudo en su tina de baño) le hace ver que para ella las dos semanas fueron un infierno.

OK mi musa está de vacaciones y no tengo orientación sobre los niveles, **así que creo que este capítulo va a ser k y el siguiente M. **De nuevo les digo que en esos niveles soy completamente nueva y seguramente apesto:( se aceptan sugerencias eh

**Laboratorio med/legal**

Si conocía bien a su madre, Aqua sabía que todos sus datos personales estarían guardados celosamente en el archivo de evidencias y por más que su madre y sus tíos se enojaran; la joven mujer tenía solo una menta en mente… "resolver el acertijo antes de que llegue el infierno".

Después de acomodarse firmemente los vendajes que se habían soltado por su continuo movimiento, Aqua se apresuro a buscar en su dispositivo móvil la información sobre el caso que Zack había logrado encriptar antes de que ella partiera. Cuidadosamente comparo datos encontrados por el equipo e laboratorio y los datos recopilados por su tío. En su futuro nunca habían podido dar con el asesino de los diplomáticos y justamente en el desarrollo de este caso la joven había perdido a su padre y una corazonada le indico que tal vez si lograba dar con este asesino podría de algún modo detener la muerte de su padre. Casi tres horas después de trabajar sin parar, la joven se levanto del asiento y comenzó a caminar por la oficina de su madre observando detenidamente cada detalle, cada libro y cada foto. Durante el tiempo que Aqua había pasado en el laboratorio mientras era niña recordaba muy poco las cosas que tenia oportunidad de observar como en esa madrugada. Sus dedos recorrieron cada detalle de la habitación hasta que una foto en el librero al lado de una calavera llamo su atención, un marco de madera que contenía una foto de Brennan, Booth y Parker quienes al parecer se encontraban en la fiesta de cumpleaños de este ultimo y es que la crema de pastel en la cara de los tres parecía hacerlo obvio. Después de contemplar por unos minutos la foto de su familia y de imaginar cómo sería la vida con ellos, Aqua se dirigió a la computadora; descargo todos los archivos y borro cualquier evidencia de su presencia en la oficina y bostezando se dirigió a su cama. Era hora de descansar.

**Apartamento de Brennan**

Brennan definitivamente se sorprendió al encontrarse frente a frente con su ex-novio y aun más le sorprendió la repentina actitud tan afectiva del mismo. Aunque Sully había sido una persona muy importante para ella no pudo evitar el no reaccionar ante semejante muestra de afecto y es que aunque 

meses atrás hubiera sido muy feliz al darse cuenta que Sullivan no la había dejado; que por primera vez en su vida alguien la había puesto primero pero ahora que lo tenía en frente no sentía nada por su ex pareja, más bien su mente no podía dejar de pensar que nadie besaba mejor que Booth y sin embargo no encontró el valor para sacar a Sully de su gran error.

Tim Sullivan no era un tonto; era un hombre inteligente, con muchos talentos y sobre todo perspicaz así que cuando sintió la frialdad de Brennan supo de las cosas habían cambiado y solo había un hombre al cual podría culpar .Seely Booth.

Si Brennan era buena para la sinceridad, Sullivan era excelente para actuar y si Temperance pensaba deshacerse de él, Sullivan no se la iba a poner nada fácil.

Una de las ventajas de tener un cerebro tan bueno como el de Temperance Brennan era que varias de las habilidades comunes para la gente normal, para ella estaban muy desarrolladas y una de ellas era la hiperacusia, habilidad que le permitió darse cuenta que no había soñado con Booth sino que el Agente se encontraba escondido en su habitación; Sin menos titubeó tomo su chaqueta de la mesa y empujo a Sully fuera del apartamento.

Lo último que escucho fue la voz de Brennan que le decía a Sullivan…

"tenemos que hablar".

El resto del día Booth no supo nada de Brennan. A pesar de que tenían que seguir trabajando en el caso, Temperance Brennan no se apareció en todo el día por el instituto Jeffersonian. No contesto las 30 llamadas que el agente le hizo y esto había sacado de quicio por completo al agente a quien Aqua ya mas recuperada y Ángela habían intentado calmar sin éxito. Después de trabajar con Aqua sobre algunos detalles del caso, Booth decidió dirigirse a su casa; ya era suficiente tortura pensar en que Huesos estaba con Sully como para quedarse un segundo más en la oficina, así que despidiéndose de todos se dirigió al único lugar donde podía huir de su recuerdo. Su casa.

Eran las 10:00pm y un golpe en la puerta llamo su atención mas cuando abrió la puerta la situación se puso era bastante tensa. Y es que saber que Sully había regresado era algo que amenazaba por completo este nuevo futuro que Seely había comenzado a imaginar, pero sobre todo lo que más le había molestado fue que al momento en que Sullivan apareció frente a ellos Brennan, ya fuera por la sorpresa o por quien sabe qué razones había permitido que el recién llegado la abrazara y besara de tal manera que Booth había tenido que hacer uso de toda su fuerza de voluntad para no meterle un tiro entre las cejas al que desde ese momento dejo de ser su amigo y es que si, cuando Sully estuvo con Brennan , Booth había respetado la situación; pero ahora que por fin, tanto Huesos como él, habían admitido sus mutuos sentimientos. No iba a permitir que NADIE se interpusiera en tres los dos y además había algo nuevo en este Sully que no le daba para nada confianza.

Rápidamente se dirigió al sofá dejando a Brennan en la puerta sin dirigirle la más mínima palabra y sin voltear. La antropóloga decidió entrar al apartamento calladamente, podía darse cuenta de que su compañero estaba bastante alterado y la verdad ella sabía que el tenia todo el derecho de estarlo.



Durante sus 30 y tantos años de vida Temperance Brennan no había sido una santa, había estado con diferentes hombres pero la situación que yacía frente a ella y en especial este hombre la hacían sentir fuera de lugar, como una novata sin saber que decir o como actuar.

Como pudo, se quito el abrigo, dejo las llaves de su carro sobre la mesa del comedor y se acerco al sofá, teniendo el máximo cuidado en no golpearse pues las únicas luces que alumbraban la sala del Agente eran las luces de la ciudad que se filtraban a través del ventanal

El corazón de Booth era un tornado de emociones y es qué estaba muy enojado, se sentía muy herido y todo esto chocaba con el amor tan fuerte que sentía por aquella incomprensible mujer, no se atrevía mirar a la antropóloga quien en esos momentos se encontraba parada a su lado; así que decidió fijar la mirada en las tres botellas vacías de cerveza y el plato con migajas de pie que se encontraban en la mesa frente a él.

Algo claro era que entre ellos dos, las palabras a veces sobraban, así que Brennan, se acerco y tomando asiento al lado del agente paso suavemente la mano sobre la tensa espalda de Booth que de inmediato reacciono al suave toque. Acercándose al cuello del agente y en tono muy bajo, la antropóloga casi en susurro y acercándose al oído de este pronuncio:

"Booth, tenemos que hablar".

El sin fin de sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo de el agente impedían que el cerebro de éste registrara claramente las palabras de la antropóloga y es que después de todo, ella era la única persona que podía lograr que su corazón se parara y acelerara al mismo tiempo.

Sin levantar la cabeza, Booth solo atinó a negar con la cabeza

"No hay nada de qué hablar Huesos, además Sully debe estar esperándote y si fuera tú yo no lo haría esperar"

La ironía que se escuchaba en la voz del agente causo más dolor en el corazón de la antropóloga quien una vez más se dio cuenta del daño que había causado, aun sin intención y por un breve momento consideró la idea de que tal vez lo mejor para los dos era que ella se pusiera de pie y saliera de la vida de Booth ya que de esa manera no le causaría más dolor pero justamente cuando el impulso de huir por poco la alienta a levantarse de ese sillón para ya nunca voltear atrás; una sola mirada de esos ojos café y Temperance recordó la razón principal de su admiración por el Agente especial.

Seely Booth era un luchador. Nunca en el tiempo que llevaba de conocer al atractivo hombre, este se había dado por vencido, asesinos y secuestradores iban y venían pero la única constante en la vida de Temperance Brennan no era su inadecuada habilidad para socializar si no su adorable, sexy, tierno (aunque no lo admita) y extremadamente bien hecho compañero. Entonces la premisa principal seria… ¿Si Booth nunca se rindió con ella, porque ella se iba a rendir y renunciar a lo mejor que le había pasado desde que había logrado su primera beca?



Temperance tomo un profundo respiro y moviendo a un lado las botellas, hizo lugar en la mesita y sentándose frente a Booth quien todavía insistía en no mirarla, lentamente moviendo su mano derecha hacia la barbilla del agente para que este levantara la mirada , lo suficiente como para verla a los ojos, esperando que con esto se diera cuenta de su única verdad y con una leve sonrisa al darse cuenta de cómo la piel de Booth respondía involuntariamente a su tacto; atinó a cantarle de la manera mas dulce que pudo…

"Amo la manera en que amarte me hace sentir y amo que amarte se sienta tan real, a través de lo bueno o de lo malo, cuando estoy feliz o triste prefiero amarte que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo, toda mi vida "y si le dices esto a alguien te juro que te pateo eh," me pregunte si escucharía el sonido del amor pero luego viniste tú como la ola que busca el océano y me hiciste creer que debe haber un Dios en algún lugar. Se que hay mucha gente que cree haber encontrado el amor en este mundo, pero este amor que siento yo, la verdad es que no lo encuentras sino que te encuentra a ti, este tipo de amor no viene de una sola caricia, no es nada que puedas medir o contar es demasiado puro como para poderlo parar oh razonar"

Tomando un suspiro, continuo pero ahora hablando

" creo que es sincero decir que por primera vez en mi vida lo único que quiero es dejar que este sentimiento que me trastorna de maneras que jamás pensé fluya sin ningún obstáculo"

Si bien el día, había sido uno de los peores de su vida, aparentemente las cosas se estaban poniendo a su favor y es qué de pensar que el actual y estaba seguro que único amor de su vida (actualmente sentada frente a el) pasaría la noche practicando sus conocimientos de apareo con su ex amigo lo tenia al borde de una crisis pero ahora la tenia frente a él, en todo su esplendor y por fin salían de sus labios las palabras que había ansiado escuchar todo el día. Booth era excelente leyendo a la gente, era una de sus habilidades principales y por eso sabia que Temperance sentía algo por el (bueno, por su habilidad y por el pequeño laboratorio de anatomía que habían compartido el día anterior en su oficina) Pero en el momento que vio como Tim Sullivan la tomaba en sus brazos, dándole un beso de esos de película sin que ella dijera nada y aun mas que ella se hubiera ido con él, había debilitado por completo su seguridad y había logrado que el comúnmente: seguro y algunas veces arrogante agente del F.B.I se desplomara hasta el fondo.

Ni en el más hermoso de sus sueños Booth hubiera esperado que Huesos le hablará de manera tan clara y sin un dejo de duda, por eso; cuando finalmente los ojos café encontraron los azul cielo y la amorosa sonrisa que les hacia juego Seely Booth silenciosamente elevo una plegaria de agradecimiento y finalmente cerrando el espacio entre ellos, atrajo a la muy ansiosa antropóloga a sus brazos. Justo antes de que los labios del joven encontraran su camino a los rojos labios de Temperance, se escucho la voz de ella diciendo con una sonrisa de esas que sólo reservaba para él.

"esta es la parte en la que, después de que yo termino de decirte que estoy locamente enamorada de ti, tú dices algo como……"

Con esa característica sonrisa, marca registrada de la familia Booth, este solo atino a responder.



"yo sabía que esta noche ibas a pensar en mi"

En ese momento la fuerza gravitacional de Cupido, forzó a dos pares de labios a recorrer el camino ya conocido para ambos en una urgencia por volver a dejar claro que esa sed tan intensa que se encendía cada vez que estaban lejos el uno del otro solo se satisfacía al contacto de sus manos, al sabor de sus labios y al amor de sus carisias.

No era como nada que los dos habían vivido antes, no era solo pasión, no era solo emoción. Era algo más; imposible de nombrar o clasificar, algo solo de ellos. Como un mundo que habían entretejido donde solo existían ellos dos. Un sentimiento tan puro y limpio como ninguno conocido pero que al mismo tiempo hacia que su sangre se volviera fuego y que sus almas fueran volcanes a punto de estallar cada vez que intentaban negar lo que todo el mundo les podía gritar. Que no había nada en este mundo, ni nadie que pudiera ocultar la más clara verdad. Que en el cielo el Dios en todo uso de su gran amor, había diseñado especialmente para un corazón herido como el de Temperance, un corazón fuerte como el de Seely Booth y es que ¿quiénes somos nosotros para pelear en contra de Dios, cuando el mismo los había diseñado para estar juntos?

Washington 2050

Un suspiro colectivo era el único sonido que cruzaba la habitación de las jóvenes cuando su abuela hizo la pausa dramática más larga desde que había comenzado su relato. Si bien sus abuelos maternos eran algo "especial" era difícil para las jóvenes imaginar que un día fueron jóvenes y mucho menos entender toda la pasión de la que hablaba su abuela paterna.

Ángela mientras guardaba silencio, recordó el día en que Temperance Brennan, en extremo nerviosa había atravesado el umbral de la oficina del artista y sin más, se había sentado en la silla más cercana a la artista y con voz clara le había dado la mejor noticia para Ángela después de la e su embarazo.

"_anoche dormí con Booth"_

_El impacto de la noticia por poco tiro a la artista de su lugar._

"_QUEEEEEEEEEEE"_

"_Anoche dormí con Booth"_

"_Disculpa creo que no entendí lo que me dijiste cariño"_

_Pronuncio Ángela pensado que tal vez su cerebro le estaba jugando una broma. Temperance miro seriamente a su amiga pues no entendía su comportamiento y atino a decir._

"_Anoche, después de hablar con Sully, fui al apartamento de Booth y dormí con el"_

"_WOW, serias tan amable de retroceder un poco, ¿dormiste con Booth?"_

"_Ángela" pronuncio Temperance algo irritada "si, es lo que te eh tratado de decir"_

"_WOW CARIÑO ESTO ES GENIAL" La sorpresa de Ángela de inmediato se trasformo en una expresión de alegría. Apenas se recupero del shock inicial Ange de inmediato se acerco a su amiga llevándola a un sillón mas cómodo. Al observar a su amiga definitivamente pudo ver lo feliz que parecía._

"_cuéntame cada detalle Brennan, no dejes nada fuera"_

_Las palabras de Ángela por primera vez provocaron que la antropóloga se sonrojara_

"_creo que Booth encontraría inapropiado que yo te proveyera de información tan personal como esa"_

"_Por favorrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, Brennan no me puedes hacer esto y además yo tengo mucho crédito en esto de que ustedes terminaran juntos recuerda que desde el principio fue mi idea" pronuncio Ángela algo indignada por la falta de información._

_Brennan solo atino a reírse de la actitud de su amiga aunque siendo sinceras la entendía muy bien. Ange siempre había estado mencionándole la idea de que se diera una oportunidad con el Agente y la verdad es que no entendía como no lo había hecho antes_

"_dime por favor Brennan"_

"_jajajajajaja"_

"_Ehyyy, al menos dime algo… ¿Qué tal estuvo?"_

_De inmediato la Antropóloga de nuevo se sonrojo pero con más fuerza y ante la pregunta de su mejor amiga no pudo ocultar la enorme sonrisa de satisfacción que se dibujo de inmediato en su rostro al recordar los eventos de la noche anterior._

**Washington 2007, Apartamento de Seelly Booth**

La falta de luces, solo la luna que se colaba por las cortinas era más que apropiada para los eventos que se estaban desencadenando en la casa del Agente.

Después de la plática que habían tenido y de los apasionados besos que le siguieron. Brennan cuando finalmente lograron separarse muy a su pesar se levanto del sillón pues ya era tarde y debía volver a su departamento.

"dos minutos más aquí y no te vas Brennan" pensó la antropóloga.

Sorprendido por las acciones de la antropóloga, Booth de inmediato se levanto del sillón y con cara de curiosidad estaba a punto de preguntarle a Brennan si se había arrepentido, cuando la antropóloga se dirigió hacia él lo bezo en la mejilla y al ver la preocupación que se reflejaba en su rostro atino a acariciarle el rostro y a decirle en un tono tan bajo que parecía susurro

"Hey**, **tranquilo amor; me voy porqué ya es tarde y supongo quieres descansar"



Booth no pudo evitar sonreír ante el nuevo "apodo" que le habían asignado. Cuando Brennan vio la sonrisa que se extendió por el rostro del agente sintió curiosidad

"¿qué es tan chistoso?"

"¿Me llamaste amor?" pregunto Booth mientras se acercaba a la Antropóloga quien ya se encontraba muy cerca de la puerta

"¿Qué? Claro que no"

"jajajajajajajajajaja" ahora el agente había logrado encerrarla en un abrazo

"Claro que si" agachando su rostro y plantando un pequeño beso en los labios de Brennan

"escuche…beso…claramente…beso…cuando…beso…me…beso en el cuello…llamaste…beso…amor"

Una de las grandes cualidades que parecía tener Booth es que de una manera milagrosa lograba que Huesos perdiera cualquier tipo de pensamiento coherente en el momento que sus labios hacían contacto con la piel de la esbelta mujer, así que cuando Booth entre besos le pregunto a la antropóloga si lo había llamado "Amor" la única respuesta de la que la mujer fue capaz fue…

"mmmmm"

Al ver a la mujer que amaba tanto literalmente deshaciéndose en sus brazos todo el autocontrol del que el Agente tanto se vanagloriaba se diluyo al escuchar los sexys sonidos que producía la feliz garganta de la antropóloga. De inmediato los labios del agente atacaron con toda la pasión de la que eran capaces los dulces labios de la antropóloga que por primera vez en su vida estaba experimentando los placeres de no estar en control. Cuando el sin fin de sensaciones que les provocaba estar juntos les recordó que debían respirar; Booth atino a besar el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda de Brennan provocando que las rodillas de la antropóloga perdieran su fuerza; acto que provoco que Booth la apoyara contra la pared y ajustara el abrazo que tenia sobre la ella. Cuando sus labios finalmente se alejaron de la oreja de la doctora y estaban a punto de atacar ese suave y sensible punto en el cuello. Booth utilizando las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se permitió revelar en toda su vulnerabilidad, el deseo más profundo de su corazón.


	22. welcome home

**CAP 21**

**WELCOME HOME**

**Nota del autor:**

Finalmente llegamos al capítulo crucial; jajaja pero no crean que todo es miel sobre hojuelas eh ahorita se viene lo difícil; bueno después de este capítulo. ESTE CAPITULO ES EL QUE ESTA ENTRE T Y M o al menos eso creo, perdón si me equivoque.

LOS PERSONAJES SON DE FOX

Mirándola fijamente a los ojos, intentando que Brennan pudiera ver en ellos todas las emociones que ella provocaba en él y con la mayor sinceridad posible procedió a hablar...

"Quédate conmigo" Brennan no tuvo claro si fue la manera en que la voz de Booth se escucho, o el hecho de que su pedido sonó mas a una súplica por un para siempre que a un simple pedido por una noche; pero todas las dudas que tenia sobre permanecer un minuto más en la casa de Booth de inmediato se desvanecieron. Si Temperance Brennan no creía en el matrimonio ni civil, ni por la iglesia pero algo era claro para ella. Con Seely Booth ella quería un para siempre.

Al ver la tensión en el rostro del agente Brennan entendió que Booth estaba sintiendo lo mismo que ella. Esto no era solo sexo, esto era por primera vez en su vida amor. Puro, simple eh intensamente placentero amor.

Booth todavía no se movía de su lugar, esperando una respuesta de la antropóloga quien en el momento se encontraba esquivando su mirada. Hasta que se dio cuenta que la antropóloga no estaba esquivando su mirada si no que la tenía fija en sus manos. Suavemente la antropóloga tomo las rudas manos del agente que tantas veces la habían consolado en las de ella; con mucho cuidado paso sus delicados dedos por cada una de las manos del agente quien permanecía en completo silencio observando como Temperance parecía estudiar detalladamente, cada herida, y cada marca que se encontraban grabados en la piel de Seely Booth. Después de terminar su delicada examinación de las manos del agente; la antropóloga procedió con las muñecas, detallando con la punta de los dedos los bordes de los tatuajes pasando luego por una examinacion detallada de brazos y antebrazos que habían quedado expuestos gracias a que Booth vestía una camisa sin mangas. Cuando su examinacion la llevo a la altura de los hombros. Booth quien tenía los ojos cerrados y se encontraba disfrutando de las sensaciones que las suaves carisias le provocaban sintió como los delicados brazos de Temperance se deslizaban por su cuello acercando sus rostros hasta que finalmente estuviera al alcance de la antropóloga, quien, antes de capturar los labios del agente atino a susurrarle

"Siempre, Booth, Siempre"

Cada uno de los amantes, a su propio estilo, había imaginado miles de veces como sería la primera vez que estuvieran juntos y aunque las cosas no se habían planeado y mucho menos resultado como a los 

dos les hubiera gustado, no podían evitar la sensación de que era el momento exacto. Parecía que el mundo se hubiera confabulado para brindarles a los dos la mejor noche de sus vidas.

La habitación de Booth, acogedora y con un olor muy masculino los recibió en medio de la oscuridad mientras que con todo el cuidado del que era capaz Seely Booth se desasía del abrigo y de la blusa que cubrían las suaves curvas de Temperance. Aunque eran dos adultos con suficiente conocimiento y experiencia sexual, la intensidad de lo que estaban viviendo era tanta que los transporto a los dos a un mundo donde esta era su primera vez, donde todo lo que habían vivido antes los había preparado para este momento. En el momento que el deseo les permitió separarse Booth se deshizo de sus zapatos mientras que Brennan se acomodo en la cómoda cama con la que había soñado tantas veces. Al ver la visión frente a él, Booth no pudo evitar sonreír mientras se reclinaba sobre la joven quien estaba más que dispuesta a recibirlo. Firmemente las manos del agente se posaron sobre la rodilla de la antropóloga mientras que se reclinaba sobre esta para capturar sus labios. Acto al que la joven respondió sentándose incapaz de esperar un segundo más y tomando el rostro de Booth entre sus manos y permitiéndole un total acceso a una boca sedienta de él. Al momento en que los dos cayeron por completo en la cama el beso no fue interrumpido ya que sus cuerpos parecían moldearse por completo a la perfección, las manos de Brennan fueron primero al firme pecho del agente para luego posarse sobre el cuello del mismo profundizando aquel beso y dejando ver claramente la necesidad que tenia de sentirse finalmente dentro de el. Las manos de Temperance buscaron su camino hacia los tríceps de Booth pero como su camisa le impedía la cercanía que ella deseaba instintivamente se sentó forzando a Booth para que se levantara y quedara arrodillado frente a ella mientras que sus agiles manos se desasían de la inoportuna camisa negra. Cuando por fin ya no hubo más obstáculos. Temperance tomo un par de segundos para admirar la estructura muscular del hombre que había ocupado por tanto tiempo sus fantasías y cuando sus ojos se sintieron satisfechos con lo que veían, sus labios decidieron tomar el lugar de sus manos y comenzaron la exploración del firme pecho del agente. Beso a beso recorrió cada rincón prohibido antes para ella mientras que las manos del agente se quitaban los tirantes de su brassier del camino. Una vez ambos lograron su cometido, de nuevo el peso de Booth los llevo a recostarse en la cama fundidos en un apasionado beso que reflejaba todo el amor, pasión y deseo que los rodeaba. Nunca en toda su vida Brennan había sentido una necesidad tan urgente y desesperante de "romper las leyes de la física" como Booth se lo había explicado así que mientras que Booth demostraba con maestría el uso de su lengua; los brazos de Brennan lo rodearon, uno por el cuello y el otro por la parte baja de la cintura en un esfuerzo por sentirse aun más cerca si es que era eso posible.

Booth de pronto se separo abruptamente de la antropóloga, quien se sorprendió ante tal acción y sin embargo no se levanto de la cama sino que deshaciéndose de sus pantalones se expuso frente al hombre que se encontraba extasiado observándola. Si Booth había pensado que Brennan tenía dudas, cuando la antropóloga se acerco a él, gateando a través de la cama y jalándolo hacia si por medio de la correa del pantalón, sus suposiciones se desvanecieron de inmediato en el aire. Brennan sin levantar la mirada comenzó a trabajar su magia en el broche del cinturón y después en el cierre del pantalón, dejando en pocos segundos expuesto de igual manera al Agente, vista que disfruto en sobremanera pero que solo aumento más fuego al volcán que sentía por dentro sin embargo al encontrase de nuevo con la mirada casi predatoria pero muy amante de Booth, Brennan recordó los motivos de porqué este 

hombre le había robado el corazón y si él le había dado muchos regalos a ella, en ese momento ella decidió darle el mayor regalo que le podía dar a un hombre como él.

Decidió darse a sí misma, sin pelear por control, sin dominar. Esta vez era especial, esta vez era sobre él.

Lentamente Booth se acerco de nuevo a la cama y poniendo la mano derecha sobre el costado de Temperance procedió a reclinarse sobre ella, provocando que Temperance arqueara su cuerpo hacia él para lograr mayor contacto, mientras sus piernas abrazaban las caderas del agente; quien consiente de la actitud "no controladora" que había tomado la antropóloga decidió prologar su encuentro lo más posible. Tiernamente se levanto un poco de la antropóloga, lo suficiente como para mover su atención hacia el delicado brazo de Temperance rosando con suaves besos primero el ante brazo y a continuación pasando por el brazo y terminando en la punta de sus dedos, succionando suavemente cada uno de los cinco dedos de su mano y pasando su lengua por cada uno de los pequeños rincones que formaban las separaciones entre dedo y dedo, provocando que de la garganta de Temperance emanaran pequeños sonidos que reflejaban de alguna manera el intenso placer que estaba acumulándose en su vientre, cosa que provocó una sonrisa en el rostro del agente, saber que él era la causa de el actual estado de excitación de Temperance era algo en extremo afrodisiaco para él. Después de terminar con su mano, paso su atención hacia la parte baja del hombro y al borde de la clavícula, teniendo cuidado de no aplastar a Temperance con su peso y apoyándose en sus brazos justo cuando termino de dar su atención a esta área de nuevo regreso a los labios sonrojados de Temperance quien solo se había dedicado a sentir, tomando un segundo para admirar la belleza de la mujer recostada frente a él.

"Te deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo" se escucho la voz ronca de Booth, quien no podía ocultar el deseo en ella.

Declaración que Brennan corto respondiendo…

"Cállate, cállate y bésame"

Y de inmediato la antropóloga capturo los labios del agente quien no pudo evitar que sus caderas buscaran las de ella con leves movimientos superficiales, que provocaron aun con las últimas piezas de ropa intima sensaciones increíbles en los dos amantes. De manera casi imperceptible los labios de Booth pasaron del cuello e la agente a su abdomen y después a la parte baja de su cadera provocando unas pequeñas risas en Temperance ante el contacto tan íntimo. Con mucho cuidado el joven agente se dirijo desde el ombligo a la parte superior de la antropóloga dejando a su paso pequeñas marcas de sus besos y sus dientes hasta que por fin alcanzo su objetivo principal por el momento. El Brassier Azul obscuro que se ondeaba orgulloso frente a él, con su lengua trazo los bordes de la media copa provocando que Temperance saltara un poco ante semejante contacto y lo que provocó en ella. De inmediato la antropóloga arqueo la espalda para darle mejor acceso al agente y al mismo tiempo hundió sus manos en el corto cabello de Booth buscando sostenerse de algo pues sentía que estaba a punto de caer en el más profundo abismo. Con la mano derecha que deslizo por debajo de la Joven, con un hábil movimiento Booth se deshizo del atractivo pero molesto broche del brassier en un solo movimiento y mordiéndolo con su boca, poco a poco dejo por completo al descubierto los perfectos pechos de Temperance. Era impresionante como la belleza de esa mujer le robaba el aliento, en cada detalle de su 

cuerpo había una perfección infinita y para Booth la visión frente a él solo le confirmo lo que supo desde la primera vez que la había llamado "huesos" esa perfecta mujer expuesta frente a él, era la mujer de su vida.

Una vez recuperada la respiración. El feliz hombre procedió a prestarle atención a los recién expuestos pechos de su amante, suavemente masajeando con su mano uno mientras que a el otro le prestaba atención con su boca, succionando con cuidado de no lastimar y mordiendo suavemente para aplicar algo de presión en los dolorosamente erectos pezones.

Temperance Brennan, estaba a minutos de comprender que era "romper las leyes de la física" si bien ningún encuentro sexual anterior a este había sido comparable. Estaba consciente que aquí había mucho más. La intensidad de las emociones que por tanto tiempo había negado casi los aplastaba y el amor con el que Seely casi la idolatraba con cada caricia y cada beso era algo inimaginable para la joven antropóloga.

Esta noche era todo sobre Temperance y aunque su único y principal propósito era complacer al amor de su vida y demostrarle que era "romper las leyes de la física" Booth tenía que admitir que nunca había sentido tanto con ninguna otra mujer y es que Temperance Brennan lograba sacar al amante que vivía en el.

Booth se dio cuenta que no duraría mucho mas, apresuro el ritmo de sus carisias desviando sus manos hacia la zona más prohibida del cuerpo de Temperance. Lentamente comenzó a combinar caricias y movimientos de presión con sus dedos en la parte más sensible de aquella mujer provocando que en pocos segundos la joven sintiera como ese volcán que había sentido al inicio estallara con toda intensidad, provocando que cada musculo y nervio de su cuerpo se llenara de un placer inmenso. Cuando Booth se dio cuenta que la respiración de Temperance se regularizaba, capturo de nuevo sus labios y después paso a deshacerse de la última pieza de lencería con su boca mordiendo el delicado hilo de la pieza y llevándola centímetro a centímetro por las piernas temblorosas de la joven quien al quedar por completo expuesta no pudo evitar sonrojarse. Al darse cuenta de esto Booth delicadamente beso la mejilla de Huesos. Se moría por decir lo mucho que la amaba, tenía un miedo increíble que si lo decía ella se pararía de inmediato y desaparecería en la obscuridad que los rodeaba pero se sorprendió gratamente cuando Temperance acariciando el borde de su barbilla fue la primera en pronunciar un te amo, levemente y con una voz temblorosa todavía.

Acción que provocó la más hermosa sonrisa aunque Temperance hubiera visto en el rostro de Seely Booth quien se consideraba el hombre más afortunado del universo a este punto. Brennan quien se encontraba acariciando la parte baja de la espalda del agente, intento, al encontrarse con los bordes de los bóxers, deshacerse de ellos; acto que Booth apresuro quitándoselos ágilmente y sintiéndose al instante liberado de la presión que ejercía la tela sobre él. Cuando sus miradas se encontraron, al momento los dos supieron que era real; esto estaba pasando, no era un sueño como muchos; eran ellos dos. Con cuidado Booth se ubico a la entrada más que lista de Brennan y mientras que este la besaba e nuevo; se impulso por completo penetrando hasta el fondo las paredes más profundas de Temperance provocando que de las dos gargantas salieran quejidos de placer cuando por fin. Después de tres años y 

de muchas cosas vividas, las dos personas más diferentes lograron convertirse en un único ser. Lograron convertirse en el perfecto equilibrio entre mente y corazón. Entre la razón y el amor


	23. Who needs the world when I got you

**Capitulo 22**

**Who needs the world when I got you**

**Nota: Los personajes son de fox no mios y estoy ebria de lleer tantos fics. Me encantaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. Muchas gracias por sus comentarios, alimentan a mi musa jajajaja. Quien quiera las canciones mademe un correo.**

_Observo tu rostro, miro en tus ojos, y veo todo lo que pasa a nuestro alrededor. Todos los sonidos, todos las señales sobre la tierra y sobre el cielo._

_Mucho lodo y mucha lluvia. Mucho pánico para explicar._

_¿Quién necesita el mundo cuando te tengo a ti? Por mi pueden apagar el sol, las estrellas y la luna porque yo tengo todo lo que necesito en esta habitación._

_¿Quién necesita el mundo cuando te tengo a ti?_

La mañana los sorprendió, cuerpos entrelazados. No se distinguía donde comenzaba uno y terminaba el otro y es que después de una noche donde habían logrado vencer la última barrera, ahora todo era un total absoluto.

Brennan fue la primera en abrir los ojos a los tibios rayos del sol. Por un momento titubeo y es que tenia miedo, miedo de que todo lo vivido no fuera más que un sueño. Miedo de que al abrir los ojos no vería a quien se había convertido en el amor de su vida. Miedo de encontrar a cualquier otro que no era nada para ella. Sin embargo la vida debía continuar y con valentía la joven antropóloga procedió lentamente a abrir sus ojos, solo para encontrar que su mente no había jugado con ella de nuevo y que frente a sí; se encontraba nada más y nada menos que su amigo, compañero( y ahora amante) Seely Booth.

Vista frente a la cual Temperance Brennan dejo escapar la respiración que no se había dado cuenta estaba reteniendo.

Con el mayor cuidado para no despertar al "bello durmiente" detallo cada uno de los rasgos del masculino rostro con sus dedos, sonrojándose al recordar que en la noche anterior poco de su cuerpo había quedado sin exploración por parte de esos ojos que ahora se encontraban cerrados.

La verdad era que despertar al lado de este hombre, resulto ser una experiencia muy satisfactoria para Temperance, quien en otras circunstancias y con otra persona ya hubiera desaparecido en la madrugada, pero ahora parecía no poder quitar sus ojos y apartar sus manos del hombre recostado frente a ella. Cuando se dio cuenta que eran las seis de la mañana y por más que sabía que a esta hora ya estaría lista cualquier otro día para dirigirse a la oficina; Brennan parecía no poder encontrar la fuerza para separase de su compañero así que reclinando la cabeza en el pecho del susodicho procedió a que los latidos del corazón de este, de nuevo, la llevaran al planeta de los sueños.

**Una hora después **

Unos sonidos desconocidos alertaron a los entrenados sentidos de Seely Booth, quien no pudo evitar sonreír al darse cuenta que la fuente de estos era su compañera quien profundamente dormida parecida balbucear un sin fin de palabras de las cuales solo logro entender algunas como "crema batida, oficina, duraznos, sofá, Booth y fin de semana" lo que provoco que la sonrisa del agente se hiciera aun mas grande y que este tuviera que morderse la lengua para no explotar en carcajadas al darse cuenta de que él no era el único con fantasías respecto al Jeffersonian.

Cuando Booth observo el reloj y se dio cuenta que eran las siete de la mañana; no pudo evitar la tibia sensación que recorrió cada nervio de su cuerpo. Durante mas de tres años de trabajar con Temperance Brennan, no importando lo tarde que se hubiera acostado ni las actividades que hubiera realizado ella siempre (aun sin despertador) se despertaba antes de las seis de la mañana. El hecho de verla con él, aun después de saber que ella ya se había despertado con anterioridad le dio aun más la seguridad de que esta mujer no iría a ningún lado.

Aunque a Seely Booth le hubiera encantado seguir el resto de su vida solos en esa habitación; el mundo afuera y su trabajo les estaban esperando. viendo la hora que era y dándose cuenta de que estaría tarde aunque se parara de inmediato, decidió aprovechar mejor el tiempo y disfrutar más(si es que eso se podía) de la escena frente a él.(o más bien encima) jajajaja.

Disfrutando de la recién adquirida cercanía de la que ahora gozaba, su mano se deslizo acariciando la espalda de la joven quien, aun dormida, respondía al familiar rose.

"definitivamente me podría acostumbrar a esto" pronuncio el agente quien al bajar la mirada al rostro de su compañera no pudo evitar la tentación y con un cuidadoso movimiento la beso.

Cuando Booth sintió como Brennan rápidamente se ajustaba del sueño a la acción, separo sus labios de los de ella.

"ehy , tu" en un susurro llego hasta los oídos del agente

"ehy , tu" repitió Booth igualando el tono de Brennan quien no pudo evitar sonreír.

"sabes que me gusta tener la última palabra ¿verdad?" pregunto la joven

"entonces tenemos un grave problema porque esa es MI responsabilidad" contesto sonriente Booth

"¿A si?" arqueando las cejas

"Si, ¿que no se supone que es parte de las características de un macho alfa?"

"Booth, no puedes tomar algo que no creías un minuto y utilizarlo contra mí en el segundo" sonrió divertido Brennan quien se encontraba muy entretenida dibujando con sus manos el abdomen de Booth

"Claro que puedo Huesos"

"Claro que no Booth"

"Ehy, es de sabios cambiar de opinión"

"Pero no en dos segundos"

"Pero es un hecho científico, si mal no recuerdo una antropóloga que conocí me dijo que los machos alfa son los que toman las decisiones en las manadas, que son sobre protectores, fuertes, 

hábiles, atractivos, son buenos para percibir peligro y morirían por proteger a quienes aman" ya con un tono más serio y sin quitar la mirada de los ojos azules que le veían.

"definitivamente necesitas quitar un poco de volumen a tu ego y además yo… beso…no… beso…dije… beso…todo…beso... eso"

Tomando a Brennan por sorpresa, Booth cambio de posiciones con ella dejándola ahora recostada sobre la cama mientras el se encontraba arriba y mientras que Booth le robaba un beso tan intenso que rápidamente trajo a la memoria de Temperance los eventos de la noche anterior, entre respiros y suspiros la joven no pudo esconder su risa cuando escucho de los labios de Booth…

"yo nunca dije que la antropóloga fueras tu"

Allí, en una casa como cualquier otra, ambos se dieron cuenta que este era un nuevo amanecer, era una nueva vida ; donde ya no estaban solos porque ahora eran uno. El destino les había dado la oportunidad de retroceder y el amor los había empujado a seguir al punto de no retorno. Ya no había vuelta atrás. De ahora en adelante fueran a lugares separados serian uno mismo, así debió haber sido y así debía ser de ahora y para siempre.

Lab Med/legal

Cuando Ángela atravesó las puertas del laboratorio con dos capuchinos moca, se imagino que su mejor amiga se encontraría en la plataforma examinando por decima vez el ultimo juego de restos humanos que habían sido entregados un par de días atrás pero nunca se imagino que a quien vería trabajando como hormiguita tan temprano era a Aqua, quien se encontraba en la plataforma con los tres sets de huesos observándolos y apuntando cada detalle. Angela se detuvo en la puerta del laboratorio y observo detalladamente los movimientos y gestos de la joven quien no se había percatado de su presencia, "como se parece a Brennan" pensó la artista .Si bien el caso actual en el que trabajaba el equipo había sido el mas desgastante que la artista hubiera podido recordar, Angela deseaba desde el fondo de su corazón poder tomar unas largas vacaciones para descanzar, olvidar y prepararse para la llegada de su nueva hija ya que la noche anterior los habían llamado para avisarles que la niña llegaría a los estados unidos en una semana y ella todavía no había terminado de arreglar el cuarto de "venus" (nombre de la niña) una adorable criatura de razgos asiáticos como su "madre adoptiva" y con un espíritu electrizante que llamo de inmediato la atención de Hodgins cuando por primera vez la vieron en el orfanatorio.

Aqua quien por cierto era una antropóloga certificada, de inmetiato se dio cuenta de las similitudes entre las victmas, con relación al método que había sido utilizado para ejecutarlas.

Una de las primeras conclusiones a las que lllego es que el asecino era un hombre cobarde , pues los tres diplomáticos mostraban señas de disparos por la espalda, donde claramente la herida no seria mortal, dejando ver que esta era la maenra en uqe el asecino los controlaba. Los tres cadáveres tenían señas de haber sido degollados, la unica diferencia entre las victimas era que la segunda victima tenia fracturados los dedos de la mano izquierda y por lo que pudo ver en las fotos le habían quitado las uñas. Des pues de analizar las heridas y confirmar los patrones. Aqua llego a la conclusión de el inoto era un hombre de 30 a 40 años entre uno setenta y cinco de 

estatura. Debido a que las lesiones eran esactas y al curso de laviolencia utilizada Aqua tambeion concluyo que el asecino debía ser una persona con conocimientos militares y educada en el campo de la kinesiología,ya que la fuerza que había aplicadoera esacta y se veía que el ataque había sido planeado hasta en el mas minimo detalle. Como si el asecino hubiera intentado prolongar la muerte de sus victimas el mayor tiempo posible.No fue hasta que se dispuso a ir al baño que se percato de la presencia de la artista.

" Angela, no sabia que estabas aquí"

"tranquila pequeña(sonriendo) llegue hace unos minutos pero como te vi tan concentrada no quise interrumpir" Angela sonrio y pensando que Brennan no estaba decidió ofrecerle el café a Aqua quien por las ojeras que tenia en su blanca piel parecía necesitarlo, dirigiéndose a las escaleras de la plataforma angela se detuvo y espero que Aqua la alcanzara para ofrecerle el café.

"Traigo un café extra"

Aqua miro a su suegra un poco sorprendida, pero de inmediato acepto la oferta "muchassssssss gracias Ángela , ya me hacia falta mi dosis de cafeína matutina"

Angela sonrió ante la gratitud de la joven, por alguna extraña razón esta misteriosa mujer que había salido de la nada le recordaba mucho a su mejor amiga; había algo en ella que despertaba en Angela un cariño muy especial.

"Mmmmmmm capuchino moca, mi favorito"

"WOW, ¿enserio?" pregunto sorprendida la artista

"sip, desde que recuerdo mi madre solia tomar una taza de capuchino mocaen las mañanas y siempre me encanto ese olor cuando era niña, después, cuandpo finalmente se me permitió tomar café el capuchino moca era el único que pedia."

De pronto la expresión relajada de la joven se turno en una sombre que reflejaba muchísima tristeza y Angela no pudo evitar sentirse triste por ella.

"Mama me contaba historias de mi padre y como después de un tiempo, ella logro convencerlo de dejar el café negro sin azúcar por los capuchinos moca, asi que cada vez que tomo este café me siento mas cerca de mis padres" sin poder levantar la mirada del suelo. Aqua agradeció por el café y se retiro de inmediato al baño. No podía darse el lujo de llorar. No ahora.

Ángela se quedo inmóvil después de la confesión de Aqua y por un momento quiso tener la manera de quitar de los ojos de la joven todo el dolor que pudo ver cuando esta hablaba de sus padres y se pregunto si en la vida tan difícil que al parecer había llevado esta extraña tan familiar, en algun momento, en algún lugar, había conocido la felisidad.

La mañana comenso a trascurrir sin problemas y mientras que angela se encontraba con Zack en el Angelator intentando reproducir la secuencia del ultimo asesinato con los nuevos datos que Aqua les había dado, desde lo lejos fueron interrumpidos por las voces de una pareja que al parecer discutía sobre que tipo de café sabia mejor, si el cafe negro sin azúcar o el capuchino Moca.

Cuando finalmente, la pareja hizo acto de presencia, se encontraron con un grupo de colegas haciendo un esfuerzo enorme para no reírse ante semejante despliegue de tensión por parte de la ellos .frente a unos divertidos Zack, Hodgins y Ángela se encontraban Temperance y Booth , cada quien sosteniendo una taza de café (al parecer de starbox), Booth tenía una mancha notable de café en su camisa blanca la cual se encontraba intentando limpiar, mientras que Brennan tenía un bigote de espuma, resultado de el último sorbo que había tomado de su tasa.

"Jizzzzz huesos mira lo que provocaste" pronuncio exasperado el agente

"el café no se hubiera derramado en tu camisa si hubieras usado bien la boca cuando te di a probar del mío" con un tono serio respondía la joven

"¿A probar? Más bien intentaste forzar ese café por mi boca, la cual es si no mal recuerdo y según tus propias palabras utilice con una maestría impresionante anoche" respuesta que fue seguida por la sonrisa marca Booth.

Dicen por ahí que el amor actúa como una droga en el cerebro y definitivamente esto era cierto ya que la pareja no se había dado cuenta que eran observados por los miembros remanentes del squint squat hasta que un grito de Ángela (quien había escuchado atenta cada palabra) seguido de un abrazo asfixiante por parte de la misma los trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

Aqua, quien se encontraba en la oficina de Brennan (quien extrañamente le había permitido trabajar en ella) al escuchar el grito de Ángela se dirigió rápidamente a la oficina de esta, mas cuando se acerco vio como la artista abrazaba y felicitaba a la pareja, supo que su presencia no era requerida en la habitación. Felizmente regreso a la oficina de su madre, abrió el comunicador que Zack le había dado y espero que se estableciera la débil señal. Cuando por fin de la interferencia puedo visualizar una silueta, atino a informar.

"Etapa uno, terminada".


	24. sueños

**CAP 23**

**Sueños**

**Nota del autor:**

¿Hay alguien ahy? Jijiji.

Los personajes no me pertenecen… bueno Aqua y Ryan si jajaajajaja. Los demás son e Fox

**Mansión Hodgins año 2030**

Bueno, la verdad es que no podría decirte realmente donde fue que esta historia tomo el rumbo que nos llevo a vivir este amor, supongo que podría decir que fue algo que fue creciendo poco a poco, con cada sonrisa y cada detalle de pronto me di cuenta que tu padre era la única persona en mi vida que cambio por completo muchas de mis creencias más fundamentales.

AAAAAAAAAAAAA que bonito, se escucho un suspiro de Ángela quien se encontraba bastante entretenida arreglando las piedras del tocado para el cabello de Aqua.

Ange!!!!! Una interrupción mas y prometo que me callo eh

Ok, Ok Esta bien, que genio cariño!!!!

"Recuerdo específicamente durante un caso, en el cual estuvo involucrado una serie de fetiches sexuales que tenían relación con los caballos. Durante la persecución de un sospechoso, Tu padre al tratar de detener al hombre, lo estrello fuertemente contra la estructura. Creo que esa fue la primera vez que me di cuenta de lo fuerte y realmente atractivo que era" expreso Temperance con un dejo de melancolía en su voz al recordar al que había sido el amor de su vida

"La verdad era que tu padre era todo un caramelo princesa" expreso con certeza Ángela al recordar a su desaparecido amigo.

"Pero mama, como fue que te diste cuenta que sentías algo por papa?"

"Creo que fue, en el mismo caso de los caballos, y es que cuando lo terminamos, como lo acostumbrábamos, nos dirigimos a la cafetería y durante un argumento sobre sexualidad derivado de una broma que le hice a tu padre, el se las arreglo para hacer que pasara de ser una científica practica y empírica a una mujer que deseara romper las leyes de la física" culminando su comentario con un suspiro.

"si cariño, pero recuerda que aun después de ese caso paso muchhhhhhhhhhhho tiempo antes de que admitieras finalmente lo mucho que deseabas un boletó en ese tren vía" expreso Ángela guiñando un ojo a su amiga de siempre.

"jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja, tan terca como siempre mama" se escucho la réplica alegre de Aqua, quien estaba esforzándose en no dañar su recién aplicado maquillaje.

"Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr, tu no digas nada, eres peor que yo" refunfuño la antropóloga mientras que jugaba con su anillo de bodas.

"Sip pero al menos yo no me demore más de tres años en admitir que estaba loca, perdida, intensa y completamente enamorada del hombre de mi vida" respondió la joven, sacándole la lengua a su madre.

_**Washington 2007 **_

Los datos que Ángela y el resto de los nerds habían encontrado permitieron que Booth pudiera reportar un avance en el caso a Cullen, quien seguía mostrándose en extremo reservado con respecto al manejo de la información. Durante la reunión que sostuvo con Cullen después de dejar a Brennan en el Jefersonian, Booth había sido citado por un contacto secreto en una casa de seguridad a las afueras de los suburbios. Al llegar a la casa y después de realizar la inspección de seguridad se dio cuenta de que esta estaba vacía, sin embargo, un paquete sobresalía del buzón antiguo.

Al acercarse distinguió en el paquete café oscuro las marcas que hacían referencia al número de identificación que utilizaba cuando era un francotirador activo. Después de pasar a la escuela de Parker debido a una llamada del director de la escuela; Booth se dirigió al laboratorio legal donde encontró al equipo reunido en la plataforma de examinación observando las recientes marcas descubiertas en los cráneos que Zack había descubierto esa mañana, seguían un patrón especifico.

Mientras que Zack y Hodgins discutían si abrir el paquete o no, Brennan y Booth se dirigieron a la oficina de esta ultima para "revisar unos reportes". Al entrar se encontraron que en el sillón de la oficina, dormía profundamente Aqua. Algo desconocido se despertó en el corazón de la pareja al ver a la pequeña joven descansando, se veía tan frágil y vulnerable que en el fondo de si mismos no pudieron callar esa extraña necesidad de protegerla. Booth y Brennan decidieron entonces esperar los análisis en la sala de estar.

Cuando la pareja se alejaba por las escaleras hacia el segundo piso, en dirección a la salita, una muy curiosa Ángela se acerco discretamente a la oficina donde escucho en la voz suplicante y dormida de Aqua las palabras que despertaron al demonio curioso que vivía en ella…

"Vamos tía Ange, tu sabes lo especial que es mama con las historias de Booth, interrumpes de nuevo y nunca sabré que paso después del caso de los caballos".


	25. sorryyyyyyyy

Que les digo…no tengo disculpa. Ya sé que pasaron AÑOS literalmente AÑOS, es mas… pase por varias crisis existenciales, termine la carrera, hice la maestría, me cambie de países como tres veces, Booth y Brennan tienen una hija JIJIJI. A mi me diagnosticaron un tipo muy benigno de cáncer, me operaron y quede bien, a mi mama le diagnosticaron cáncer de colon, la operaron y quedo bien, a mi papa lo operaron del corazón y quedo bien, perdí la fe en encontrar el amor…eso no se puede operar así que todavía no esta bien JAJAJAJA… y sigo amando BONES.

Ahora este es el detalle. Sé que no termine la historia y puede que alguna este algo mmmmmmmm molesta conmigo :S LO SIENTOOOOOOOOOOO.

Este es el trato, si ustedes me responden este mensaje (al menos 5 personas) significaría que están interesadas, entonces prometo terminar esta historia antes del 31 de Diciembre del 2012. Si nadie contesta; dejaría la historia en hiatus.

Estaré pendiente y que Dios las bendiga.


End file.
